Cuando Hablan las Miradas
by cristalsif
Summary: Transcurridos 4 años desde el momento en que rompieron la promesa, La joven Coronel Kruger debe retornar a Excelsior para proteger a su hermana la princesa Fujino, de las amenazas que se ciernen sobre ella y la alianza de naciones. Retornando sobre el pasado y caminando el presente tendrá que decidir sobre el futuro de dos naciones Argoria o Excelsior. (Mai Otome no me pertenecen)
1. Retorno

_**Saludos, aquí la continuación de EL TREN - Cuando Hablan las Miradas.**_

 _ **Cuando Hablan Las Miradas**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Retorno.**_

El tiempo siempre transcurre irremediablemente como la rueda que desciende en la cuesta de una colina infinita, ya 4 años habían visto sus ojos desde la última vez que sus pies estuvieron en la tierra de sus padres, los pequeños malentendidos del pasado ahora eran insalvables, aquellos sentimientos de la infancia que parecieron no querer irse de su lado como si su corazón se hubiese quedado eternamente atrapado en un instante, ya eran opacas losas sin brillo que solo traían consigo un amargo sabor a su boca. Cerró los ojos un segundo, deseosa de no ver la efigie en el reflejo de aquel inmenso ventanal, añorando no sentir pena por su propio rostro y sus ojos jade vacíos de emoción. Escuchaba los parloteos a su espalda, sabe que mencionan sus incontables medallas y méritos al valor. _-"No fue valor, fue poco aprecio a mi propia vida... Yo no debería estar aquí, Argoria es mi lugar ahora..."-_ Suspiró hondamente mientras una breve corriente de aire agitó la extensa coleta negra y sus ropas, ensimismada como estaba, apenas notó que el viento le ha hecho una jugarreta. Su atuendo se vió incompleto, pero no prestó atención a la ausencia del sombrero militar.

-Coronel General Kruger- Dijo de modo servil un joven moreno de ojos verdes, con una particular cicatriz en el rostro. -Se le ha caído esto- Con manos temblorosas le extendió el sombrero negro de la armada de aquel país, al chico le resultaba extremadamente complicado mantener la calma, después de todo hablaba con la idolatrada comandante Kruger, había sido la persona responsable de erradicar a la cabeza de los rebeldes, Lenoir Galac e instaurar una nueva etapa de prosperidad en la nación, todo ello sin mencionar que logró la unión de Argoria a la alianza del tratado de unión de naciones, dándose cuenta de su prolongado silencio, Takeda aclaró su garganta. -Se me ha enviado a informarle que Lord Shion la espera en la sala principal-

-Sargento Takeda- Tomó la prenda sin notar que el leve roce de sus dedos puso aún más nervioso al soldado. -Gracias...-

La militar de mayor rango pasó a un lado sin prestar atención, caminó por los pasillos que sabía de memoria hasta una enorme puerta de roble con finas formas esculpidas y el sello de la familia real... La Flor de Lis dorada y carmesí. Sus sentidos vagaban en los recuerdos que aquel lugar le traía, las risas infantiles, las voces del pasado.

 _¿Cuántos años tenían entonces? Muy pocos, pero en su mirada se reflejaba la desdicha suficiente a vivir durante toda una vida. Su vacía expresión, no era otra cosa que un escudo para ocultar el miedo nacido de los nefastos instantes vividos, de aquellas memorias en el olvido. Seis años y no recordaba nada hasta ese momento, más un extraño enojo clamaba venganza desde su interior sin que ella pudiera apagarlo, menos aún comprenderlo. Ya solo en sus brazos resguardaba lo único valioso que sabía estaba con ella antes de olvidarse de todo. Un cachorro, una extraña mezcla entre un canino y un lobo, pero era aquella criatura todo lo que poseía en el mundo._

 _A pesar de la corta edad, aquella niña cuyos ojos eran lúgubres, de solo verla era perfecta, como una hermosa muñeca de angelicales facciones y piel nívea, de lacia cabellera cobalto, delicada fragilidad que en poco concordaba con su verdadero y fiero ser, pero nada podía ser comparado con belleza de su iris esmeralda que no cesaba el escudriño a su tutor. Él la llamaba hija y ella no siendo descortés correspondía al gesto, pero bien sabía que aquel caballero de ojos rubíes, alto y atlético, no era su padre, poco menos de treinta años tendría aquel hombre que la tratara con tanta gentileza._

 _Para sus protectores había sido una verdadera lucha intentar siquiera arrebatarle al animalillo de los brazos, pero al final sólo les quedó quitárselo cuando la noche llegó y el sueño venció sus infantiles fuerzas, después de todo debían ponerlo en un lugar donde no perturbara el sueño de la pequeña pelinegra, bastante difícil fue lograr que conciliara el sueño. Aun así aquel hombre de ojos escarlata no era su padre, cuidó que el cachorro estuviera en la misma habitación de la niña en un grupo de acolchados cojines para cuando despertara no le hiciera tanta falta a Natsuki._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Era de madrugada ya, pero dos personas permanecían en la estancia donde la chimenea de la mansión calentaba sus cuerpos, no así el frío de sus corazones que apenas se comparaba con el luto de aquella ropa negra que ostentaban. Aquel silencio tan pesado fue interrumpido por el sonido de los cubos de hielo al caer en un vaso de cristal, una dama rubia con algunas canas emergiendo y de penetrante mirada azul, servía en aquel vaso el contenido de un whisky añejo, mientras observaba la triste expresión del Shion Fujino._

 _-Miss María… ¿Yace Natsuki adecuadamente instalada? ¿No le hace falta nada?- Levantó sus ojos del vaso con dolorida expresión._

 _-En lo absoluto mi Lord, trajimos las pocas cosas que sobrevivieron al accidente y que tuvieran estado de uso, por lo demás compramos toda clase de ropa que pudiera ser de su gusto, además de incontables juguetes- Mencionó con autosuficiencia, aunque su expresión no decía nada._

 _-Me alegro- Sonrió amargamente, aquella niña fue la única sobreviviente de la explosión en los laboratorios de Garderobe. Era lo único que quedaba del amor de su vida, de aquella mujer que jamás pudo corresponderle._

 _Los demás tuvieron tanta suerte, su padre y su madre fallecieron en el funesto incendio del laboratorio, donde la Doctora Saeko Kruger, era directora del centro de investigaciones. En aquel laboratorio que también era el hogar de los Kruger, se desarrollaban sofisticadas tecnologías que mejorarían la calidad de vida de los países de la alianza que tanto había soñado, pero que con el ataque y los brotes nuevos de la plaga del Valle Negro tiraron por tierra, esto último fue encubierto por las tropas reales del Rey en un esmero por evitar que el pánico sumiera en el caos a las ciudades, como había pasado hacía ya 8 años atrás._

 _Shion sonrió mirando la fotografía sobre su escritorio, la doctora era pacifista y diplomática de Excélsior, Kalan su amigo era el ministro de transporte, y aunque sonara crudo el pensamiento, él no era indispensable, había sido reemplazable, pero ella... tras su muerte, había perdido algo más que un escudo diplomático, Saeko se había llevado de él, absolutamente todo._

 _Como si fuera poco, los reinos estaban ya divididos ante la agresión, el ambiente político era conflictivo y la monarquía peligraba, por lo que él mismo debió hacerse cargo de la seguridad país en ausencia de sus verdaderos guardianes y por las vías bélicas, después de todo él era quien estaba a cargo de la seguridad de las ciudades en Excélsior._

 _-Vio el asesinato de sus padres, ¿No es así?- Murmuró cautelosa Miss María después de un largo rato de silencio, interrumpiendo con ello las divagaciones de su señor._

 _-Sí, la encontraron aferrada a su mascota, sentada, meciéndose sobre la hierba en medio de los cadáveres de sus padres... Puedo apostar que los degolló frente a ella- Shion tensó la mandíbula antes de tomar de un solo tajo su copa. El pesar de su tono era ineludible, tan poderoso como la impotencia de no haber podido protegerlas. -Ello debió ser muy traumático para ella… al punto que ahora no recuerda nada, ni siquiera que tenía una hermanita pequeña-_

 _-No quiero ni imaginarlo… pero ¿Está seguro de que el vivir en esta casa le sirva de algo? Sabe que pudo ser puesta bajo vigilancia por cualquiera de las familias de los nobles- Lo preguntaba por el comportamiento esquivo y hasta rebelde de la chica._

 _-Saeko lo dispuso así…estoy seguro de ello- Afirmó Shion sin vacilación alguna._

 _-Lo que me preocupa es que no veo cómo pueda hacer amistad con su hija… Natsuki es algo introvertida por evidentes razones y sabemos cómo es Shizuru- Agregó con tono preocupado la mujer de mediana edad._

 _-Dale tiempo… Shizuru sabrá ganarse su corazón, es mi hija... Es una mejor versión de mí y de su madre- Afloró una sonrisa sincera de parte del de ojos rubí._

 _-Espero no nos equivoquemos- La mujer mayor no evitaba una cierta prevención con la pequeña Kruger, que más parecía un animalillo salvaje._

 _-Lo haremos bien- Afirmó con total convicción en el rostro aquel hombre._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El tiempo transcurrió, y Natsuki se acopló a la forma de vida de la casa, claro que según Miss. María la pequeña era una rebelde sin causa y pocas veces atendía sus instrucciones de modales, su empeño por convertirla en una señorita de alta sociedad resultaban tan vanos que con el tiempo y por solicitud del señor de la casa, debió encargarse apenas de su instrucción en las clases teóricas. Natsuki era una chica enérgica y muy inteligente para beneplácito de la mujer aunque no lo admitiera, las clases físicas se le daban muy bien, se llevaba bien con la servidumbre, pero solo era sociable con los animales y apenas hablaba._

 _Shion argumentaba que aquello se debía a que la casa estaba llena de adultos y por obvias razones la niña no querría conversar con ellos, por lo que todos esperaban la llegada de Shizuru con cierta expectativa, hasta que ese día finalmente llegó._

 _-Shizuru, ¡Hija!- Saludo efusivo el padre a la recién llegada._

 _-Padre…- Murmuró conservando su elegancia mientras le sonreía al mayor que la abrazaba gentilmente, las ropas con aquel estilo formal delataba la nobleza de la que evidentemente provenía, si no es suficientemente claro el escudo de armas de la familia Fujino sobre la chaqueta negra que ostentaba la jovencita. -Es un placer verte de nuevo…-_

 _-Ara… ¿Es que no hay un saludo para mí?- Murmuró con un dulce mohín la dama que salía de la limusina instantes después de que su hija lo hiciera, las sutiles ondulaciones de la dama, la perfección de aquella figura, además de esas facciones casi esculpidas por el más adiestrado artista, delataba por qué la jovencita también con ese acento particular resultaba tan encantadora a la mirada, era claro que se trataba de la herencia de su madre._

 _La escena de reencuentro familiar y el aire romántico entre la pareja de adultos que se saludaban con un ferviente beso muestra de su afecto, hacía casi olvidar el gran número de hombres y mujeres que les rodeaban, custodiando la seguridad de los monarcas de Excélsior._

 _La castaña un poco divertida con la escena continuó con su paso al interior de la casa, caminó a paso lento como si aquel lugar le provocara tedio. Cuanto más se acercaba a su cuarto imaginaba cómo sería estar en 'casa' si contaba con el hecho de que todos los habitantes de allí eran un montón de ancianos molestos. ¡Recibiría clases incluso en sus vacaciones! Era el colmo, hubiera preferido quedarse en el internado o en cualquier lugar, no en su aburrida casa… pero claramente Shizuru jamás revelaba los sentimientos que habitasen en su interior y aunque sus padres se hubieran mostrado siempre complacientes con ella, la popularidad, el don de mando y la forma en que ella lograba hacerse de lo que deseaba la había convertido en el tipo de persona que sabía controlar sus emociones… Shion siempre decía que su hija se parecía más a su tío que a su padre, pero claro, su hermano falleció hace bastante tiempo._

 _Estaba por continuar su camino cuando un claro sonido, una risa infantil llamo su atención, hubiera pasado de largo pensando que quizás se trataba de la hija de alguno de los empleados que estaba de visita con sus padres. De no ser porque la fuente de aquellas risas apareció de la nada corriendo en el pasillo y literalmente la atropelló, ambas terminaron en el suelo._

 _Los quejidos no se hicieron esperar, los ojos de las chicas se encontraron por cortos instantes, pero fue el momento más eterno que hubiera vivido la chica rubí. Fue como perderse en la profundidad melancólica de la niña sobre ella, resultaba inverosímil el aire gélido que manaba el rostro de aquella pequeña salvaje, una que no tardó en levantarse silenciosamente y disculparse con un ademán. Para Shizuru fue particularmente dulce el sonrojo que llenó las mejillas de la menor, entonces se percató de que justo tras la chica de melenita negra, había un perrito con la cola entre las patas y las orejas gachas imitando a la que parecía ser su dueña._

 _-Soy Shizuru Fujino Viola...- Hizo una corta venía. -¿Cómo te llamas?- Se atrevió a hablar con dulzura la chica de ojos rubí. Sin embargo la tímida niña frente a ella no pronunció palabra, simplemente reafirmó su postura de disculpa, agudizando su inclinación como el protocolo dictaba, al parecer si aprendió algunas cosas con Mis. María. El perrito gimoteó ligeramente a su lado. -Entonces lo sientes ¿Verdad?-_

 _El animalito al parecer muy inteligente ladró feliz, ¿Acaso la niña era muda? Se preguntó Shizuru un momento analizando la situación. Imposible, había escuchado su risa momentos antes del accidente, de hecho le pareció un sonido muy hermoso. La pequeña pelinegra levantó la cabeza trémula, poco a poco dejando de nuevo la agradable vista de aquellas gemas verdes que eran sus ojos._

 _-Estás disculpada chica silenciosa...- Dijo la castaña sonriendo sinceramente y poniéndose de pie._

 _'Chica Silenciosa' fue una palabra que sonrojó aún más a la pelinegra, su perrito parecía feliz ante la idea o la grata compañía de la hermosa heredera al trono, pues no dejaba de menear la colita mientras la castaña le acariciaba la cabeza al lobo siberiano con una sonrisa tranquila._

 _La pelinegra dando por concluida la interacción, comenzó a caminar alejándose de la escena con un rostro inexpresivo, Shizuru le miró de soslayo con cierta tristeza._

 _-Natsuki Kruger- Dijo la chica dándole la espalda a su mascota que jugaba con la hermosa chica dos años mayor que ella al parecer. -Y él se llama Durhan, es un pequeño traidor- Natsuki no se atrevía a mirar atrás, odiaba la cálida sensación en su piel, rastro que había permeado tras el penoso incidente con la que intuyo era la verdadera hija de Shion._

 _Dicho esto ante la sorpresa de Shizuru, la pelinegra volvió a correr... muy pronto el animalillo corrió tras ella ladrando con alegría y volviendo al juego que estaba inconcluso. El tono carmesí de una mirada se quedó mirando con una sonrisa al pasillo ahora vacío, después de todo sus vacaciones comenzaban a parecerle algo interesante._

Shion Fujino, seguía siendo un hombre con absoluto porte, alto y sofisticado, cabellos castaños teñidos por el tiempo con canas y unos enigmáticos ojos rojos, marca irrefutable de la familia real. En cuanto la joven ingresó en el despacho del monarca, este la miró a través del reflejo en el ventanal y la frialdad en los ojos de la comandante le dejó perplejo. Pero su sentir no llegó a expresarse en sus facciones tranquilas.

-Me alegra profundamente volver a verla Mayor General Kruger… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?- Se atrevió a decir Shion para romper el formalismo de la ocasión.

-Oficialmente, hace 6 años Lord Shion, cuando fui nombrada capitán de los Lobos del Norte de Excélsior... no oficialmente, hace cuatro años en el laboratorio de Lania- Dijo de forma indiferente la aludida pero con una venia guardando los protocolos, pues estaba hablando con el rey de la nación a la que servía.

El mayor centró su atención sobre el uniforme de ella donde las numerosas insignias delataban porque había ascendido tan pronto en la milicia a pesar de ser tan joven, no pudo más que sentirse orgulloso. -Ya veo cuánto has crecido… ya no eres tan pequeña como recordaba, ahora eres toda una mujer… inequívocamente te has tornado en la fiel copia de tu madre, hermosa en todo aspecto…- Musitó con nostalgia. - _"Es como su reflejo, la belleza de sus miradas, su piel pálida y esa cabellera de ébano… Natsuki, eres lo único que queda Saeko…"_ \- Sus ojos por un instante se llenaron del ayer que no volvería más. - _"Pero ella ya no existe más en este mundo"_ \- Se repitió mentalmente a sí mismo para volver a verla sin extrañar lo que nunca dejó de extrañar debido a su presencia.

Las palabras de aquel hombre le traían a la mente tristes pensamientos, más bien una total ausencia de recuerdos, lo que era doloroso, así que se vio obligada a desviar la mirada. -Mi Lord, sabe que no puedo recordarla, pero no creo que me hiciera venir hasta la gran torre solo para saludarme y recordar viejos tiempos- Fue directa, no quería escuchar más comentarios al respecto.

-Tienes razón, hay cosas de suma importancia que debo mencionarte, que se relacionan con nuestra familia- Murmuró el mayor mirándola con ternura.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido, aunque sabe bien que no pertenezco a su familia realmente…- Interrumpió Natsuki.

-No lo olvido… y sin embargo creo que perteneces a ella- Insistió él. - No solo la sangre une a las personas, Natsuki-

-Lo escucharé entonces, mi Lord- No quería oírlo hablar de los lazos que unen a una familia y aquel discurso que tantas veces le escuchó decir, ese que le recordaba que su verdadera familia había sido asesinada y que Shizuru, le había traicionado.

-Hace poco nos han sido enviados algunos mensaje de origen desconocido, no solo a Excélsior, también a Windbloom, Carteya, Ealis, Argoria y los demás países de la alianza, imagino que estas enterada- El Fujino evaluó cada reacción de Natsuki sin encontrar una sola fisura en su máscara.

-Así es… por esa razón he sido llamada de la frontera con Artai donde se llevaban a cabo las confrontaciones contra los rebeldes en el sur gélido de Argoria, los hemos diezmado, pronto no serán más que un mal recuerdo en la historia- La comandante informó satisfecha por la labor cumplida, pues los rebeldes son considerados bandoleros que atacan a personas de toda nacionalidad y destruyen poblados sin tener piedad de la gente inocente, algo que ella considera realmente imperdonable.

-Me alegra escuchar eso… nos acerca un poco más a la paz definitiva ¿Quién diría que el sueño de tu hermana podría realizarse? Yo mismo estaba más que reacio hace un tiempo- Dijo esperanzado el monarca.

-Tengo muy presentes los modos de esa paz... yo misma he empeñado mi vida en ella _"Y mi corazón"_ \- Natsuki no olvidaba el incidente, ni la promesa rota, o el cómo habían sido las cosas. Siempre fue él, y solo sería él quien desposara a Shizuru, así que finalmente lo dejaría ser, había seguido un camino diferente.

-Pero las amenazas persisten- Aclaró Shion con expresión pétrea.

-Eso ha alterado la estabilidad política de la alianza, por ello se piensa que es un grupo organizado u otra monarquía de la oposición trabajando en las sombras- Advirtió con expresión seria la morena. -Talvez... La Hidra Escarlata- Era un nombre innombrable, Shion se había negado a creer en ello a pesar de que las investigaciones de estos últimos 4 años corroboraron más y más la existencia de esa organización.

-Así es, sin embargo mi mayor preocupación se reduce al bienestar de Shizuru- Dijo con voz lúgubre el castaño. -Está en considerable peligro-

-¿Qué has dicho?- Los músculos de la joven militar se tensaron instantáneamente.

-Parece que no estabas al tanto- Shion levantó una ceja ligeramente contrariado.

-No lo estaba, le pido informe mi Lord- Frunció el ceño Natsuki y se irguió tan recta como era costumbre en la milicia, un acto reflejo que no escondía su preocupación.

-Las amenazas a mi hija, no han cesado desde que se hizo pública la próxima firma del tratado, después de todo es ella quien lo ha promovido- Aquel hombre miró en el distante horizonte, un atardecer, muy pronto sería su noche y el amanecer de una nueva reina. -... tengo que admitir que fue muy astuto de su parte dirigirse directamente hacia los príncipes herederos, teniendo presente que los reyes siempre estarán reacios a causa de las largas batallas que se han vivido en los últimos 100 años, ya estamos un poco viejos y la mayoría pronto entregarán el trono a sus hijos, otros menos dispuestos cuentan ya con un pie en la tumba por la vejez, así que pronto habrá una nueva generación de Reyes y Reinas, ciertamente convencer a la juventud, menos arraigada a los tabúes de la política que aún no ha comenzado a desgastarlos fue una completa astucia de su parte, ni siquiera yo hubiese estimado un plan semejante ni la forma de ejecutarlo... al fin Shizuru ha comprendido el valor de su propio reinado, de modo que cuando despose a Reito, incluso Carteya estará bajo su dominio- El mayor pudo notar como la expresión de Natsuki se tornó aún más seria y lúgubre, los dos sabían lo hábil que era Shizuru, él como padre se alegraba y enorgullecía de ello, pero su querida hija adoptiva había vivido en propia carne la capacidad y manipulación de la gozaba su sangre, de haberlo anticipado seguramente hubiera buscado los medios para separarlas más prontamente, Natsuki y Shizuru serían siempre su mayor tesoro, pero juntas entrarían en un torbellino de autodestrucción, como pasó cuando ocupaban apenas 16 años y todavía moraban en el castillo.

-Los felicito, le advertí del riesgo que su empeño ocasionaría... no hizo caso de mí, como siempre-

Shion continuó pese al mal humor de la morena. -La alianza tendrá lugar, sólo si los herederos ponen su sello en el tratado, si muriera alguno antes de que este tenga lugar… la relaciones estarían destruidas y la meta por la que hemos luchado durante años, no sería más que un sueño lejano... _"Como ocurrió con la muerte de tus padres"_. Una guerra entre las naciones tendría lugar… unos asociados a otros romperían la unión y la paz que hemos mantenido este tiempo- El castaño se acercó a su escritorio y sentándose frente a la joven, le entregó un par de papeles donde las amenazas eran visibles. -Y tú, más que nadie... conoces la crudeza y la amargura que trae consigo la guerra-

La joven líder militar miró concienzudamente los documentos, constatando la legitimidad de las amenazas. Un ceño fruncido delató en ella el enojo que las amenazas le significaban. Entonces Shion supo que de una u otra forma la haría aceptar, conocía demasiado bien a la chica, ya que él mismo había sido su tutor legal durante muchos años, tras el asesinato de sus padres. Natsuki había heredado una fortuna tal como para no trabajar toda una vida, pero había elegido servir a Excélsior a través de la milicia y escaló posiciones a una velocidad vertiginosa, no sin su ayuda habría de admitir, lo cierto es que no vería a la joven arriesgar la vida al mismo nivel de cualquier soldado raso y si bien sus entrenamientos resultaron considerablemente útiles en situaciones como las que corrían, para Shion Natsuki sería siempre su hija y haría lo imposible por verla triunfar, ya no solo por la memoria de Saeko.

-Comprendo perfectamente la situación…- Natsuki sopesó sus palabras. -¿Por qué quiere que yo me ocupe de esto?-

-Durante años has participado en cuanta confrontación se presentó, pero nunca te has sentido satisfecha con los méritos logrados. Siempre supe Natsuki, que tu deseo era morir con algo de gloria en un enfrentamiento y no... Por la purga roja… aun ahora no entiendo esa determinación, no hay día que no sigamos luchando por encontrar la solución permanente a tus circunstancias. Sigues en pie, por esa razón querida niña... aun así me pregunto, vivir al filo de la muerte ¿Lo hiciste pretendiendo ser recordada valerosamente como tus padres? O fue por algo menos altruista…- Shion la miró con preocupación en su semblante.

Natsuki frunció el ceño con indignación. -Mi Lord, mejor mantengamos los márgenes diplomáticos, que no hemos venido a hablar de mis razones… ¿O es que busca a una suicida para proteger a su hija?-

-Quizás no, quizás si… desde la muerte de tu familia he cuidado de ti, por la promesa que le hice a la gran Saeko Kruger… pero quiero que sepas que siempre te quise como si fueras mi hija. Aunque tu preferiste mantenerte distante, solo dando importancia al cumplimiento de la última voluntad de tu eres mi Mayor General Kruger Natsuki, en breve obtendrás el título de Teniente General y no faltaran tantos años para que seas nombrada Comandante General de las tropas de Excélsior, la posición más semejante a la del monarca en una nación… me enorgulleces tanto como Shizuru…- Sonrió de forma afable Shion. -Pero también me importa tu felicidad-

-Yo no le pedí tal cosa, encontré un poco de paz en otro lugar... es en Argoria donde estoy mejor- Masculló desviando la cara con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. -Y si mal no recuerdo, yo ya pague esa deuda de honor con usted, me fui como lo solicitó, he entregado todo para que los Annaki fabriquen el suero, rompí mi promesa e incluso eso favoreció a los acuerdos con mi partida, el señor de Argoria Tanos estima considerablemente a nuestra familia ahora y la princesa Zoe ve en mí a una persona confiable, motivo por el que firmará concediendo así acceso a una de las fuentes más ricas de Acromio, nuestro combustible. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?- Y qué terrible forma de pagar, dejar ir a Shizuru, aunque de todas formas no la detendría, ella había elegido a Reito a fin de cuentas, él sería su esposo después de la firma de los acuerdos y Natsuki Kruger, sería hija de Argoria al mismo tiempo, dos lazos que asegurarían la alianza de naciones.

-Sé que ya has saldado tu deuda de honor conmigo incontables veces, de hecho me siento en deuda... pero entiende, no confió en nadie más que tú para la labor de proteger a Shizuru… no conozco a nadie más capaz que tú- La miró firmemente para no perderse ni una sola de sus reacciones.

-¿Está consciente de que lo que me pide? No creo que ignore cuan deteriorada está la relación con mi 'hermana'- Su semblante se tornó triste.

-Sé que es egoísta pues ya has sacrificado bastante, pero si su vida no estuviera en tanto riesgo te aseguro que contrataría guardianes… y sabes que no me importa el precio que pongas, después de todo como has dicho, ahora nuestra relación es totalmente diplomática- Cara de póker como la de Shizuru no evito pensar Natsuki ante los gestos del monarca.

-Sabe que el dinero no me hace falta… pero lo haré…- Murmuró con voz fría. -Mi única regla, yo elijo a mi grupo de defensa-

-Te lo agradezco… sabes cualquier cosa que necesites, estará a tu disposición- Dijo el Fujino realizando una venia ante la chica, era su forma de agradecerle, más que como el Rey de Excélsior, como el padre angustiado por el bienestar de su hija, e incluso el de Natsuki también.

-¿Dónde se encuentra ella?- Preguntó de pronto Natsuki.

-Se está ocupando de algunos tratados en Ealis, tienen una duración de al menos 3 días... una vez completados los acuerdos comerciales con los empresarios de los reinos podrá volver a Excélsior, aunque las fiestas de Carteya están próximas-

-Shion envía al escuadrón 1 a recibirla, es mejor que seamos cuidadosos desde ahora... ellas son de mi entera confianza- La pelinegra se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida, dando por concluida la charla.

-Será como tú dices… aunque la escuadra 2 ya están cuidando de ella- Informó en tono de voz alta para que Natsuki le escuchara. En cuanto la joven salió del lugar el silencio inundó la sala, los ojos rojos del Monarca se posaron sobre los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa. -Oh Natsuki, lamento profundamente haber tenido que solicitarte una vez más- Golpeó con fuerza la mesa delatando por fin una mueca de dolor. -Shizuru tampoco ha sabido perdonarme-

.

.

.

Natsuki salió de la torre blanca, la casa de gobierno de la monarquía de Excélsior, sus pasos fueron presurosos en las escalinatas, deseaba que su presencia pasara desapercibida en la mayor medida posible. La oficial no olvidaba que todavía era el trofeo que buscaba la Hidra Escarlata, ni el virus latente en su interior, sonrió recordando que supuso que no viviría más de un año después del anuncio de Lenoir, cuando evidentemente la vacuna fabricada por Saeko había comenzado a ser ineficaz ante la mutación de la Plaga del Valle Negro y no porque fuera la primera vez que perdiera el equilibrio o sangrara, había sido frecuente en los meses anteriores. Llegó al auto, el sargento Takeda aguardaba por ella sosteniendo la puerta del vehículo blindado que esperaba por ella, con cautela miró en un par de direcciones antes de entrar en el auto siendo seguida por el joven oficial, aunque podría apostar que los dos tenían la misma edad, 25 años.

Natsuki tomó asiento y agradeciendo que su anfitrión estaba estupefacto en su presencia, pudo obtener el estimable silencio que tanto le gustaba al viajar. Miró por la ventana cuando el auto cruzaba el puente de Amarantis, una estructura colgante de la cual el Rey podría desistir como medida de seguridad entre la Torre blanca y la vía pública, una vez cruzado llegaría a la avenida circular por la cual podrían ir al aeropuerto más próximo, el viaje a Ealis tardaría un día por lo que realizaría un par de llamadas para asegurarse que el escuadrón 1 llegará antes. Sujetó un periódico en las manos esperando así disuadir al muchacho de entablar conversación.

Distraída como estaba se sumió una vez más en sus pensamientos, recordando que todo lo posterior a la explosión en las instalaciones de Galac fue bastante desastroso, las heridas en la espalda habían dejado cicatrices indelebles, además de la memoria de la onda explosiva lacerando en la piel por lo largo de una vida entera, más terrible aún, el contagio de Nina a causa de la sangre que le cayó encima durante el incidente, era algo que no podría perdonarse nunca. No podría compensar a su teniente de confianza ni con todo el oro del mundo, Wong tendría que padecer el virus igual que ella y hasta que la cura fuera detectada o la muerte les llegase.

Natsuki estrechó con fuerza el papel sin romperlo mientras tensaba la mandíbula ante aquellos recuerdos culposos, la sonrisa de aquella morena quien curiosamente no le guardaba ningún odio se mostraba más vivida ante las esencias aromáticas de los árboles de la nación que las vió nacer, ¡Oh culpa! La joven muy contrario a lo que debiera ser, se desvivía en admiración por ella y eso era algo que la Coronel General no entendía. La Kruger ofreció pagar cualquier cifra en compensación, sin saber que más ofrecer más allá de su propia amistad, sin embargo Nina se negó a recibir dádivas, a ella le gustaba su vida tal cual era, de cualquier modo se aseguró de que con la disolución de los Lobos del norte del Excélsior pudiera acudir a una institución en la que maximizase su potencial y ya que no conocían otro camino que la confrontación, ofertó la misma posibilidad a todos los miembros de su viejo escuadrón, se supo después que fueron la escuadra líder en Lancaster y todos los monarcas de las naciones los codiciaban como escoltas.

La guerra se había sumido en el silencio, los rebeldes desaparecieron como la niebla con la llegada del sol, ella estaba segura que simplemente habían dejado de llamar la atención, solo porque no convendría exponer más a los caballeros de la muerte ni a la Hidra, su líder, quien quiera que fuese, había sido extremadamente cuidadoso y astuto, cortó después de esa noche todos los canales y conductos, los líderes de los rebeldes de todas sus cadenas de información, así como otros desconocidos, aparecieron muertos en menos de un mes. Para cuando la pelinegra despertó, se había ganado otro ascenso, un título, un par de medallas y había sido convertida en una heroína mediática por el Rey Shion. El Fujino le adjudicó todo el crédito a Excélsior de la erradicación total de los rebeldes y llamó a aquella operación: _"La noche silenciosa" ideada y ejecutada por la eficiente milicia del país y la amada hija adoptiva del Rey Shion Fujino Viola VI, la Mayor General Natsuki Kruger, quien valerosamente salvando la vida de sus oficiales resultó herida en una explosión, tras la muerte de Lenoir Galac, el líder de los grupos rebeldes que asolaron a Excélsior y otras naciones vecinas durante al menos 40 años._ Así rezaba textualmente el periódico por el cual se enteró de los acontecimientos, pero todos se comieron esa bazofia, se convirtió en una persona famosa en el acto, por las acciones de un asesino desconocido, que todavía estaba por ahí suelto planeando darle alcance para fabricar un virus letal capaz de diezmar ciudades enteras.

-Así de mal va el mundo- Susurró negando con la cabeza, más para sí que para alguien, pero Masashi le escuchó.

-¿Qué va mal? Eminencia- Cuestionó el moreno.

-Aún no pertenezco a la realeza, Sargento- Natsuki retiró el periódico del campo de visión y prestó atención a su acompañante.

-Se le adjudicó el título honorífico tras _'La noche silenciosa'_ usted pertenece a la realeza, Lady Fujino siempre nos lo repite, que nadie merecería más un título semejante-

La de ojos esmeraldas frunció el ceño brevemente al oír el apelativo de Shizuru. -Lo olvidaba, soy el Doncel de hielo, martillo de cruz, Condesa Natsuki Kruger y Coronel general... ¿No crees que las presentaciones serían muy largas en una fiesta?- Sonrió para no darle mucho peso a las cosas.

-Seguramente...- Takeda se sonrojó, la sonrisa de la oficial era cautivadora en verdad. -Ahh... Coronel, ¡Permiso para preguntar!- Se irguió en posición formal, sin calcular que el techo del auto no le permitía estar de pie, Masashi se dió un buen golpe, antes de volver a sí asiento avergonzado por su torpeza.

-Adelante soldado- La Kruger intento no avergonzar más al de menor jerarquía.

-¿Por qué se fue de Excélsior una vez consiguió traer la paz a nuestra nación?-

La pregunta le tomó con la guardia baja, había mil razones para ello, pero debía contestar la versión oficial. -Argoria padecía las mismas ignominias que Excélsior... cómo saben todos, el príncipe Sharam Nazar murió en las revueltas de Ofir y la princesa Zoe, así como su anciano padre, Tanos de Argoria quedaron bastante expuestos ante las circunstancias. Mi padre, el Rey Shion consideró que mis servicios serían más estimables allí, donde más se necesitaban... somos vecinos Sargento, no desestime lo importante que es la estabilidad política de un país fronterizo, porque con un golpe de estado hubiese acaecido una crisis de Acromio en las naciones, se hubieran presentado entonces nuevas insurgencias civiles, nuevos grupos armados... en pocas palabras, la paz lograda habría durado un suspiro-

-Es usted admirable- El de ojos limón parecía ahora más impresionado con la mujer frente a él, era su idolatrada comandante.

-No, lo es mi hermana... Shizuru tomó la oportunidad para hacer un tratado acorde a las necesidades de todos, los Fujino Viola son estrategas en todo aspecto y siempre están dispuestos a todo por Excélsior... _"Incluso a casarse con personas que talvez no aman..."_ \- Pensó amargamente, luego negó con la cabeza. -Estos temas, fueron parte de mi instrucción Sargento, felicita a mi institutriz, Miss María Rockfield. Una mujer admirable en todo caso-

El sargento quiso continuar aquel 'interrogatorio' pero ya arribaban al aeropuerto, por lo que debieron salir del auto y como gran parte de sus funciones era escoltar a la Coronel, debió hacerlo pero en silencio. El soldado notó que allí a donde fuera, Kruger era tan admirada como la mismísima princesa de la nación, los ojos de muchos más se llenaban de patriotismo al verle, era sin lugar a dudas una figura y un símbolo que representaba todo lo bueno de su nación.

En cuanto la pelinegra subió al avión se despidió del Sargento y los demás escoltas con una venia, a estos le reemplazaron 5 hombres musculosos con los uniformes de Argoria, espadas en el cinto y armados hasta los dientes. El avión no tardó en tomar ruta y elevarse sobre los cielos de la capital de Excélsior.

- _"¿Por qué me fui?"_ \- Pensó la pelinegra sujetando una copa en la mano. -¿Por qué iba a quedarme?- Esa era la respuesta de fondo, nada la había retenido en Excélsior después de eso, ni los rebeldes, ni los lazos, ni siquiera Shizuru. En el fondo había sido una bendición en que Shion Fujino le hubiera solicitado ir en una misión diplomática a Argoria, justo después de recordar que Shizuru se casaría con Reito, como si supiera que al pronunciar esas palabras, querría poner las montañas de Lud, un bosque, un desierto y medio continente de distancia entre las dos.

-Ventus... le llama el Lotus de Argoria, Tanos- Informó su doncella servil, la Srta. Senou entregando un comunicador de dimensiones amplias, tan grande para requerir que sea sujetado con ambas manos.

 _[Salut, Ventus... ¿Cómo le ha ido con el Rey Shion? ¿Está bien Lady Shizuru?]_

-Salut, Taito... Ella se encuentra bien por ahora, es peor de lo que esperaba, mi hermana corre grave peligro, no podré volver tan prontamente como había esperado, sin embargo Mikoto sabrá cuidar de todo mientras vuelvo, confío plenamente en ella-

 _[Y yo, se ha entrenado muy bien, solo tu podrías darle pelea, me enorgullece. Por ahora se cuidadosa, Sharam II entenderá, la sangre y los lazos son primero]_

-Gracias Taito...- Ambos sabían que alejarse de aquel pequeño había sido la cuestión más difícil de acudir a Excélsior por solicitud de Shion.

 _[No desesperes, iremos a la celebración del Tricentenario la Monarquía de Carteya, seguramente Lady Fujino también estará ahí, y tú con ella... podremos vernos un tiempo más]_

-Así sea, Bendio Taito-

 _[Bendio Ventus, Sharam, Zarai y Zoe, le envían su Bendio también]_ Luego se cortó la comunicación y una sonrisa sincera nació de los labios de Natsuki. -Aoi... comunícame con la radio de Lancaster- Ordenó la pelinegra con toda la seriedad que su nueva misión requeriría. Una silenciosa mujer de castaña cabellera y hermosos ojos azul grisáceos asintió desde la silla contigua, se puso de pie y se dispuso a cumplir la solicitud.

 _ **Notas Autor:**_

 _ **Espero que esta historia que principia sea de su agrado, intentaré respetar el formato de los 15 pag exactas para tener un nivel de publicacion mas rapido.**_

 _ **Cabe recordar que los personajes de Mai Otome no me pertenecen, son de Sunrise o quien en su defecto hubiera comprado los derechos. Salvo por la trama y los personas que si son de invención.**_

 **Feliz Lectura.**


	2. Intercepto

_**Saludos a Tod s**_

 _ **La presente es para desearles un feliz día Internacional del Derecho de la mujer y como presente ante ustedes, la siguiente publicación.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulo, espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Cuando Hablan Las Miradas**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **Intercepto.**_

Un par de hombres notoriamente adinerados, salieron de la sala con particular satisfacción de la reunión recientemente acontecida. Aquel lugar que la mayoría de los empresarios de múltiples reinos habían considerado el más apropiado, había sido sede de aquella reunión de gran importancia, si se tiene en cuenta que los herederos de algunos de los monarcas estaban presentes.

-Hemos conciliado más pronto de lo que se tenía planeado, pero todo ha sido gracias a la participación de Lady Shizuru… tal parece que su don de liderazgo ha sido perfectamente heredado de su padre- Dijo un hombre joven a otro mayor que no paraba de asentir y elogiar a la heredera de Excélsior.

-Su belleza es digna de alabanza… Lady Shizuru es una mujer cuya sapiencia, además de tan delicada elegancia le otorgan el título de _'la graciosa amatista'_ , es realmente digna de todo respeto. Algún día gobernará con gran sapiencia- Agregó sonriente el hombre maduro.

Aún expectantes y un tanto alejadas a la espera de la persona que les había sido encargada, se encontraba la guardia real. El grupo lucía uniformes formales a causa del evento, prendas negras de la cabeza a los pies salvo por una banda roja con la insignia de la flor de Lis, también contaban con las pertinentes insignias que denotaban sus rangos y chalecos negros diseñados para tolerar el impacto de las balas pero casi tan delgados como abrigos comunes, sacos a prueba de fuego. Sus ropas tenían tecnología de punta y mejoraron algunas de las capacidades personales de los miembros del grupo, ya que están diseñados especialmente para cada una de ellas. También contaban con maletines equipados con la última tecnología e intercomunicadores inalámbricos en los oídos, ellas eran a todas luces la escolta de la princesa de Excélsior. Pero no por ello eran menos humanas que el resto de los presentes, algunas comentaban emocionadas acerca de la bella dama de la que debían cuidar con sus vidas si era necesario, ya que pertenecía a la realeza y por ende era alguien sumamente importante para el futuro de su país.

-Es cierto, Lady Fujino ha sido considerada una de las mujeres más bellas de los reinos, no sabría decir entre ella y la princesa Zoe de Argoria o la maravillosa Mashiro Blan… todas han recibido numerosas propuestas de matrimonio de nobles de todas partes- Murmuró Irina ojeando una revista en cuya portada aparecía 'la graciosa amatista', la joven comando lucía un particular cabello naranja y estaba a cargo de la red informática del escuadrón.

-A mi dama no la involucres...- Refunfuño Arika.

-No dije nada entonces- Levantó las manos Woods con una sonrisa.

-Es de extrañar que Lord Shion no la presione a casarse, se rumora que su negativa se debe a que conoció un guapo chico en la época de instituto y aún no puede olvidarlo… pero nadie conoce su nombre- Dijo Erstin con un brillo contento en sus ojos azules, la hermosa rubia de prominentes curvas era llamada entre el grupo 'escudo', pues no se separaría ni a sol ni a sombra de la princesa y era la parte dispuesta a recibir disparos por su protegida.

-Mmm... ¿Cómo creen que sería semejante chico?- Preguntó Arika con expresión atolondrada, era la francotiradora y una atractiva joven de castaña cabellera con un peculiar peinado de hormiga, cuyos ojos zafiro delataban total inocencia.

-No sé, alguien alto, de buen cuerpo, y ojos impactantes, bellas facciones, alguien como el príncipe Reito Kanzaki de Carteya… se ha dicho que es un gran amigo de los Fujino Viola. Sospechosamente es el único que aún no pide la mano de la princesa, quizás ya la tenga segura- Mencionó Irina con aire de saber mucho del tema.

-¿Por qué suponer que sería un hombre? ¿Y si fuera una chica?- Preguntó la Srta. Ho con duda.

-Es difícil, la necesidad de herederos en el trono es... aunque justificaría enormemente el hecho de que su alteza jamás se ha visto rodeada de hombres, salvo el príncipe Reito, con quien entiendo son amigos de la infancia- Volvió a intervenir Irina, mirando animosamente a Erstin.

-¡Firmes! Lady Fujino a las 12 en punto- Alertó Nina pero ninguna reaccionó en medio del chismorreo. Nina Wong líder de la escuadra y la que ponía en cintura a su grupo. Sin lugar a dudas muy hermosa, piel broncínea, cabellera negra, cuerpo delgado pero atlético y unos dulces ojos dorados con tintes rojizos.

-¿Oye pero si son como las 4pm que estás mal Nina? ¿Segura que no te afectó la lluvia cuando vinimos?- Miró extrañada a su líder la castaña.

-¡Arika! ¡La princesa viene hacia acá! _"Como se nota que se dormía en las instrucciones"_ \- Una enorme gota se acomodó en su cabeza. Al escuchar las palabras de su líder se formaron en las posiciones correspondientes y sacando pecho saludaron formalmente a la joven de ojos carmesí.

-Lady Fujino… permítanos escoltarla- Dijo Nina, recordándose a sí misma que debía refrescarle la memoria a las chicas, estaban ahí para hacer la labor de guardaespaldas.

-Ara, ara… chicas… es muy amable de su parte, pero ya me acompaña mi guardia- Miró con una sonrisa a las jóvenes que la escoltaban.

Irina frunció el ceño momentáneamente, las chicas del escuadrón Dos habían sido sus eternas rivales en Lancaster, una institución de investigación dedicada a formar a los mejores profesionales de seguridad y defensa, eran los mejores guardaespaldas del mundo los que egresaban del sitio, allí habían ido a parar después de la disolución de los Lobos del Norte de Excélsior, con la muerte de Lenoir y aunque Nina sabía que una mano silenciosa movía los hilos, no pudo refutar nada. Pudiera decirse que aquellas mujeres eran las únicas capaces de competir con ellas, pero como siempre, no hacían otra cosa que meter las narices en sus asuntos. Mientras tanto Nao Julieth Viola, primera ministra de relaciones exteriores de Excélsior sonreía mordazmente ante la evidente rivalidad de las jóvenes escoltas.

Nina previendo que su labor sería desestimada, se adelantó y con un ademán servil. -Fueron órdenes de su padre, en concordancia con las indicaciones del consejo. Como encargados de la seguridad de la alianza, debemos velar porque las relaciones diplomáticas se lleven de la mejor manera posible…-

Las miradas de competencia se cruzaron, Tomoe Margueritte una bella joven de cabello verde, mirada lila y líder de las valquirias como se auto nombraron a sí mismas el escuadrón 2, no evitó hablar. -Con nosotras es más que suficiente, Fujino-sama ha estado completamente a salvo en tanto nosotras hemos velado por su seguridad, otro escuadrón está demás-

Mucho antes de que la confrontación entre ambos grupos llegara a tintes más oscuros la hermosa amatista intervino. -Mis queridas protectoras no tienen por qué discutir... yo me siento absolutamente halagada por sus cuidados, por favor, dejo mi seguridad en sus capaces manos- Un gesto de condescendencia elegante y aquella sonrisa a la que era imposible negar cualquier cosa apagó el ímpetu de los dos escuadrones.

Muy pronto se vio a la princesa de Excélsior siendo escoltada pacíficamente por los dos grupos con camino de la salida. Lo que ninguno de los allí presentes noto fue la presencia de un sujeto encapuchado que no apartaba la mirada de la castaña de ojos rubí, sigilosamente comenzó a seguirlas cuidando no ser descubierto.

.

.

.

Transcurrieron los días restantes de los acuerdos y para molestia del grupo el último día, Shizuru y Nao habían sido detenidas por los medios de comunicación justo en la entrada de la sede. Lady Fujino había accedido a dar la entrevista, más por la presión pública que como parte de sus deberes diplomáticos. Las chicas no tuvieron otra opción que redoblar sus esfuerzos, ocuparon sus posiciones de defensa, estaban más que preocupadas por el riesgo que corría en un lugar tan descubierto. Había demasiada gente cerca de su protegida y cualquiera por muy común que pareciese podría atacarla con casi toda libertad.

-Esto no me gusta… estén alerta- Indicó Nina por medio de los comunicadores a su grupo.

-¿Qué pasa 'Gato Negro'?- Preguntaba Arika con la jovialidad de siempre.

-Estamos al descubierto 'Hormiga', sería fácil para un francotirador atacarnos… y el que Fujino accediera a dar la entrevista ha sido algo despreocupado, por no decir irresponsable…- La pelinegra no paraba de observar en todas direcciones, las valquirias estaban a la espalda de Shizuru y ese era a todas luces un error que su escuadrón no cometería, después de todo eran las número uno. -'Ciber'… ubica los puntos más susceptibles de ataque en tu computadora- Ordenó a través del comunicador a Irina que no tardó en obedecer.

Erstin cuidaba de todo ángulo de disparo, mientras Shizuru respondía las incógnitas de la prensa y su línea de escoltas hacía gala de sus encantos, tratando de aparecer en alguna foto junto a la princesa. Todas menos Tomoe que estaba igual de alerta, para todas era más que obvia la 'admiración' de la chica por su superior, sabían que no permitiría que nada le pase a su querida Shizuru-sama.

Erstin que se mantenía al lado de Shizuru, de ser necesario se interpondría ante las balas o ataques de cualquier tipo. Nina aisló el comunicador en la frecuencia de Erstin, de modo que nadie más oyera. -'Escudo' ten cuidado… no hagas nada innecesario- Murmuró con voz suave, agradeciendo que la rubia no podía ver su sonrojo. Los ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos, estaba tan feliz que no pudo responder, se sentía bien ver que le importaba a su persona amada, así que simplemente asintió desde lejos sabiendo que Nina la miraba.

-Hay demasiados puntos posibles... 10 ubicaciones posibles por edificio, hay cuatro edificios cuyo ángulo permite la vista… es imposible buscar algún francotirador, hay demasiados flancos- Mencionó Irina alerta desde su posición, el instinto de Nina nunca fallaba.

Arika por su parte estaba usando unos binoculares de rayos láser, estos escaneaban el perímetro, sin embargo era imposible, había demasiada gente con paraguas a causa de la lluvia, así que el sensor estaba como loco. -Nina… no puedo ver nada… hay muchas personas y el metal de sus sombrillas no me dejan analizar nada- Dijo preocupada Sayers.

-Busca a personas cuyo comportamiento sea sospechoso… observa a través de las sombrillas y ubica algún arma- Si es que hasta el clima les estaba jugando una mala pasada, la intensa tormenta obligaba a la gente a cubrirse de la lluvia, así que ver las caras era más que difícil.

Fue entonces que la joven de cabellos negros noto una silueta bajo la lluvia, un hombre que vestía completamente de negro y no se cubría del agua. Un sombrero resguardaba su cabeza y la parte superior de su rostro. Wong tuvo una extraña sensación en cuanto le vio, sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a caminar en su dirección escondiendo su mano en la espalda, muy cerca de su arma, en caso de que fuera necesario disparar. -Arika... preparada- Dijo por lo bajo con un instantáneo asentimiento al otro lado de la línea.

Entonces todo se tornó lento, como si el espacio fuera etéreo, las gotas caían de forma irreal y los segundos se detenían por momentos. Nina levantó su arma preparada para eliminar al sujeto, sin embargo, escucho al sujeto que perseguía gritando _**"Cuidado"**_ y por la dirección sobre la que provenía la advertencia de su esmeralda mirar, le fue necesario voltear a ver a su protegida. Un hombre disfrazado de anciano, había dejado de lado su sombrilla, una enorme arma al descubierto de su gabán claro, el revólver macross se levantó apuntándole a Shizuru, Nina cerró los ojos, tan solo un parpadeo, el eco de dos disparos retumbaron en sus oídos, una tremenda culpabilidad asoló su pecho, _**fallé**_ , murmuró en su pensamiento.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos vio al atacante muerto, el humo emanando de un arma en las manos del hombre al que había intentado interceptar a sus espaldas, ese... el que le había advertido del peligro, tarde comprendía que era un aliado, no un enemigo. Entonces observó en dirección a la princesa de Excélsior quien yacía en el suelo, con Erstin sobre ella y Tomoe Margueritte sobre la ministra de relaciones exteriores... Erstin, una punzada hizo encoger su pecho… Los demás miembros del escuadrón 2 hacían al fin su trabajo, una en el palco de madera apuntando con su arma para cubrir a las chicas en el suelo, la otra joven tras una columna cubriendo su posición.

El tiempo regresó a la normalidad y todo fue caos, otros tantos sujetos tiraron sus paraguas a un lado y con armas igual de impactantes dejaron en claro que aquella entrevista había sido una trampa. La líder del escuadrón 1 corrió lo más rápido que pudo en medio de los inocentes que asustados escaparon en todas direcciones y le obstruían el paso.

Nina llegó lo más rápido que pudo ante las demás, Arika disparaba a diestra y siniestra sin vacilación, cubriendo a su líder y amiga. Erstin se levantó y Shizuru las miró con algo de confusión, por fortuna no tenía ninguna herida. Nina suspiro aliviada, Erstin tampoco tenía nada. - _"¿Que me pasa? ¿Por qué me estoy preocupando más por ella que por nuestra protegida? ¡No hay tiempo para eso!"_ \- Y solo entonces fue consciente de la real situación.

Era un intercambio de balas sin igual, Arika disparaba con gran habilidad, aunque cubierta por una de las estatuas que había a la salida del edificio. Nina le agradeció con una sonrisa y desenfundando su arma, comenzó a disparar certera a los blancos. -¡Erstin! ¡Escolta a Fujino a la limusina! Que su grupo la lleve a salvo, Sayers y yo nos quedamos a evitar que las sigan, calmaremos los disturbios- Dijo con el tono serio que la caracterizaba. -Woods... establece la mejor ruta de evacuación y despeja los semáforos para la huida de su alteza-

-Como ordene, Capitán- Aceptó rauda las órdenes Irina.

La rubia de ojos verdes asintió y ayudando a la castaña, comenzó a correr siendo cubierta por las auto-nombradas Valquirias, que también ofrecían alguna oposición a los atacantes. La gran mayoría logró ponerse a salvo dentro del vehículo, con excepción de su segunda protegida, la ministra Julieth resbaló en el pasto a causa de la punta de su tacón enredado en el lodo, doblándose en mala forma el pie, incapaz de mover su tobillo lastimado fue cubierta por dos de sus guardaespaldas, la Valquirias se defendieron como les fue posible e impidieron que los disparos alcanzaran a la ministra, sin embargo Nao quedó desprotegida en el camino, cuando Annia y Maika sucumbieron ante los disparos de los atacantes, sola e imposibilitada en movimiento uno de los hombres la tomó como rehén.

-Suelten las armas o su estimada Ministra morirá- Gritó en medio de la plaza que estaba al frente del edificio, mientras sostenía a Nao que parecía demasiado tranquila para la situación en la que estaba. El atacante ignoraba en cuál de los autos estacionados se había ocultado la princesa por lo que miraba en todas direcciones, intentando hallarla.

En el fondo la hermosa pelirroja de brillante mirada limón yacía más que espantada, pero sabía que ese era uno de los gajes del oficio y no menos hombres habían sucumbido antes que ella por el bienestar del país, más orgullosa como era la Julieth no clamó por su vida, sí iba a morir, sería con dignidad... molesta cerraba con fuerza sus labios para obligarse a no flaquear.

-¡Nao!- Se escuchó la voz de la Fujino, que al ver a su prima en semejante situación no entraba en la seguridad del auto. Una suerte que la voz de la princesa fue apagada entre los gritos de las personas que aún escapaban como hormigas y caían como moscas en medio del fuego cruzado.

-¡Lady Shizuru entre al auto!- Ordenaba Nina a través de su comunicador, mientras continuaba manteniendo a raya a los atacantes que intentaban acercarse, de momento eran un buen señuelo y nadie adivinaba en cuál de los autos estaba su alteza, todos suponían que en el suyo y por ello era objeto de un sin fin de disparos. Wong estaba en la posición opuesta al auto de Shizuru y Arika en iguales circunstancias, se escondía detrás de un monumento cercano.

La hija del Rey se cubría con la puerta blindada del auto, pero no les permitía marchar ni entrar sus custodias, quienes se estaban planteando aplicarle una llave de noqueo y llevarla por la fuerza. La demás hacían lo que podían para evitar el avance de los hombres que se cubrían en los árboles, las esculturas, las bancas y demás obstáculos físicos del lugar. No eran demasiados pero contaban con buenas armas y eran ágiles en el arte de matar, ya habían caído algunos de los guardias del edificio que salieron a dar pelea en cuanto se inició la balacera.

-¡Que hagas caso de lo que te han dicho!- Escuchó una voz grave proveniente del sujeto de negro, a quien por un momento Nina había dejado olvidado. Sin que se supiera cómo había llegado tras el auto y tomando la muñeca de Shizuru sin ningún cuidado, ante las atónitas miradas de sus guardianas que estaban a poco de dispararle. Le gritó en su cara -¡Hazme caso Shizuru! ¡Vete de una vez, que nos pones en riesgo a todos!- Los ojos carmesíes se abrieron grandemente al reconocer el tono de voz, la mirada esmeralda disimulada por las sombras del sombrero. -Te lo pido...- Susurró más bajo.

-No le dispares Margueritte- Intervino Erstin moviendo la muñeca de Tomoe y un disparo escapó con dirección al cielo. -¡Es el Coronel!-

Tomoe abrió los ojos grande con la gravedad del error que pudo cometer.

-No me iré sin Nao… aunque lo digas tú- La sorpresa inicial de Shizuru se convirtió en determinación. -Es familia- Musitó sabiendo que eso sería un argumento suficiente para la persona que sostenía fieramente su muñeca.

-Te prometo que ella estará a salvo… pero vete- Dijo con voz suave, Shizuru dudó unos segundos antes de hacer caso.

Kruger por su parte no se quedó a esperar, cargó su arma, la escondió en su indumentaria y sin esperar reacción alguna, comenzó a correr con gran agilidad y moviéndose en zigzag eludía las balas, pasando de un punto seguro a otro, y deshaciéndose de sus enemigos sin desperdiciar balas.

Shizuru quiso levantarse e ir tras esa persona, pero Tomoe reaccionó a tiempo y la retuvo. Desde la perspectiva de todas las demás, aquel sujeto era un oficial superior en medio de una carrera suicida, algo seguramente muy inusual. Para los civiles escondidos dentro de los edificios era un loco que corría sin que las balas lo derrumbaran. Natsuki simplemente lo tenía claro, necesitaba llegar por la espalda del maleante que sometía a la ministra de relaciones exteriores, mientras el secuestrador continuaba distraído con los miembros del escuadrón 1, quienes intentaban negociar la entrega de la ministra.

Nina exponía su integridad con las manos levantadas, ofreciendo la menor amenaza posible al que retenía a Julieth. -Dígame que desea...-

-¡Entreguen a la princesa!-

-Eso no es posible, pero... si me dijera de una cifra...- Nina sintió una bala rozar su costado y se inclinó para sujetarse la herida. Vió sus dedos mancharse de una poca de sangre... Pese a todo no se miraba asustada. -Entiendo...-

-No bromeo, ¡Queremos a Lady Shizuru! No me hagas perder la paciencia- Agitado y molesto el sujeto había desestimado el arma en la cabeza de Nao, dando así una oportunidad de oro.

-¿Por qué?- Insistió Nina ante la mirada atónita de todos. -Su alteza ha hecho tanto por todos-

-No... No para los infectados... mi esposa, murió de todos modos- Murmuró aquel hombre apuntando esta vez, a la cabeza de Wong. -Su gobierno es una mentira... nos esconden como si fuéramos desechables, ¡La peste del valle negro no se ha extinguido como nos hicieron pensar!-

Kruger en tanto se había encargado de muchos de los objetivos, las miradas de las escoltas observaban con asombro como las acrobacias rápidas convertidas en saltos dignos de las olimpiadas que ejecutaba su superior, sus evasivas eran suficientes para eludir la puntería de los atacantes, los disparos certeros con un silenciador y esa persona parecía una sombra oscura a la que las balas le coqueteaban en una danza mortal.

-¡Mueran todos!- Gritó el hombre preso de la desesperación y el rencor. Entonces disparó sobre Nina quien ya tenía medida la trayectoria y antes de que el gatillo fuera jalado se arrojó a un lado.

Ya desde el suelo Wong advirtió. -Cuidado, ¡Atrás!- Musitó la capitana del escuadrón 1 al oficial en carrera, pero Arika le cubrió la espalda con un certero disparo de su arma en posición de francotirador y otro sujeto cayó al suelo desde un segundo piso.

El hombre que retenía a Nao se volteó algo asustado por la inesperada intromisión, en cuanto volteó e intentó dispararle una bala lo atravesó primero y sin dilación en la cabeza, algunos segundos después el cuerpo inerte se desplomó en el suelo. Los ojos verdes de Nao se ensancharon considerablemente mientras notaba como el humo salía del arma sujeta... Por ¿Natsuki? ¡Imposible! Le vio acercarse corriendo y jalarla de la mano, para la pelirroja todo parecía irreal, un disparo, un movimiento brusco y el sombrero que cubría la cabeza de la Kruger se perdió entre las gotas y el viento de la tormenta, entonces una prolongada cabellera negra se fue liberando mientras el sonido de un último disparo se escuchó de fondo. Julieth se vio arrastrada hasta la seguridad de un árbol, pese al dolor en su tobillo lastimado, luego sintió la presión del cuerpo frío y húmedo de su salvadora.

Nao agradecía los turbulentos sonidos cerca de ella, sería imposible que Natsuki escuchara sus agitados respiros y rápidos latidos, se mordió los labios al sentir que la pelinegra la estrechaba contra el tronco mientras intercambiaba otros disparos. Solo podía ver el rostro perfilado con el ceño fruncido en estado de concentración, la mano extendida apuntando, descargando el arma, se mordió con aún más fuerza el labio... 'El doncel de hielo' no había cambiado nada, siempre pasando la vista de largo cuando no se trataba de Shizuru.

El escuadrón se desplegó eliminando los últimos objetivos dado que ya no estaba en riesgo ningún rehén y la princesa iba a puerto seguro bien escoltada en un auto blindado que Irina vigilaba satelitalmente. Natsuki sintió la persistente mirada sobre su rostro que le obligó a prestar atención a la mujer cuyo cuerpo podía sentir contra el suyo. La confrontó notando un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Nao, un leve repicar de la lluvia en los oídos algo aturdidos y su ropa manchada por la sangre del que la había tomado por rehén momentáneamente.

-¿Estás bien?- Susurró con seriedad.

-¡Quítate de encima! Y puede que esté mejor después- Dijo Nao desviando la mirada a un lado molesta por la bochornosa situación.

-No cambias Lady Julieth de Aracne- Dijo Natsuki sonriendo, haciendo mofa del título nobiliario de la Julieth Viola.

La risa de la pelinegra se incrementó cuando por puro reflejo Nao se aferró más a su cuerpo ante un último estruendo y la llegada de los refuerzos, Irina había dado reporte algún tiempo atrás. Pronto Helicópteros y autos militares invadieron aquella plaza y retuvieron a los hombres que aún quedaban con vida para un posterior interrogatorio.

En cuanto Natsuki se separó de Nao las cosas se pusieron un poco más tranquilas, o así fue hasta que la pelirroja notó una mancha sanguinolenta en el brazo. -Rayos Kruger... vas perdiendo facultades, recuérdame llevar un arma a la próxima reunión de comercio exterior a la que asista, o tú terminarás como un colador-

La comandante lo dejo ser, imaginar a Nao con una magnum en las manos era algo digno de verse, pues era una flor tan delicada como la mismísima princesa Shizuru, pero en el fondo sabía que aquellas palabras estaban teñidas de un dejo de preocupación, irónica preocupación pero preocupación a fin de cuentas. -Las he tenido peores y a ti el papel de damisela en peligro no te queda...- Sonrió con ironía.

-Sabías que no corría ningún peligro- Se cruzó de brazos orgullosamente la pelirroja, era una mentira muy poco creíble. -Es a ti a la que le gusta hacerla de caballero en armadura, ¿O fue quizás el escándalo que hizo Fujino?-

-Para ser su prima la trata como a una desconocida- Natsuki contraatacó con el ceño fruncido, molesta por la insinuación de Nao.

-Para ser su hermana política, eres tú la que la ha tratado como a una desconocida- Veneno, a eso le sabían las hirientes palabras de la pelirroja, sin embargo no se inmutó. -Ni una carta en 4 años... eres una desconsiderada-

-Conoces las razones de peso...- Para una terca, otra y media.

-Ohh... las estupideces diplomáticas, como siempre... No me digas, el problema empieza con R y termina con O, Reito... Reito, lo conoces mejor que nadie, era tu amigo también- Ironizó haciendo mofa de aquel triángulo que Natsuki siempre visualizó en su mente y que la ministra juzgaba irreal. -Cuando vas a entender que entre ellos no hay nada, son solo fichas políticas... un matrimonio arreglado no significa nada, si tú lo desearas realmente podr...-

-Estoy cansada Nao... de que Shizuru jamás lo apostara todo por mí, es así de simple- La interrumpió Natsuki. -Hay cosas que ya no se pueden arreglar... no se trata de coser un vestido roto o pegar un jarrón, esas eran las travesuras de la infancia... no somos las mismas, nada será medianamente igual, además... yo tengo a alguien más y es mejor así- Confesó al final. -Como bien dices, somos fichas políticas de cualquier modo-

-Eso es otra cosa... Arrggg, más vale que sea una buena Natsuki. ¿Sabes en los problemas que me metí por hacerla de celestina? El tío Shion iba a dejarme por fuera...- Reprochó la pelirroja con toda contrariedad.

-¿Y quieres estar en medio de esta confrontación que apenas va a iniciar? Te haría un favor si te destituye del cargo hoy mismo... ¡Te iban a matar!-

Eso no lo negaría, Nao sabía que perdió ese argumento en el momento en que estuvo a la merced de un loco armado. -Hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar Kruger- Tal vez Shizuru fuera muy buena en el arte de la manipulación o haberla seguido en su campaña para obtener adeptos de su tratado para el bloque de naciones, le había convencido de que se podría hacer mucho bien con una idea semejante. Tal vez discutir, ir a cada lugar o estar junto a ella ese tiempo le había hecho notar que la heredera al trono, era alguien con mucho más cerebro que tantos nombres conocidos, puede incluso que se tratara de su feminismo radical, pero se había embarcado con Shizuru en el proyecto más valedero de toda su vida. -No has visto lo que nosotras... no es posible que el presupuesto de armas por cada nación sea tan abrumadoramente alto mientras los menos favorecidos se mueren de hambre en algunos lugares-

-He visto eso y más Nao...- Natsuki no estaba en contra de la propuesta, solo sabía lo arriesgada que era. -Y mis padres están muertos por lo mismo que quieren hacer ustedes dos, simplemente... no quiero que les pase nada-

-Así que te preocupas genuinamente... tal vez Shizuru no haya perdido todas sus oportunidades contigo- Sonrió malévolamente. -Se lo haré saber...-

-¿Ein?-

Entonces Nina intervino presentándole sus respetos a la que finalmente había reconocido como la comandante Kruger. En cuanto vio la hinchazón en el pie sin tacón de la ministra de relaciones exteriores, ordenó asistencia médica y tras la revisión pertinente, el grupo abordó los vehículos blindados en dirección al punto de encuentro en el que se encontrarían con su protegida, la embajada de Excélsior y posteriormente acudirían a la Casa de la Rosa, morada de los Reyes de Carteya a un día de viaje.

.

.

.

Mientras la limusina blindada viajaba por las intrincadas calles de Antares, la capital de Carteya, la ministra ocupaba el tiempo para molestar a la Coronel. Era una suerte que los escoltas restantes fueran en otro vehículo, eso les daba algo de privacidad, una que a la Kruger indisponía en más de un sentido.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Dijo repentinamente la Julieth.

-¿He?- Natsuki la miró como si preguntara, sobre los grandes misterios del universo.

-La chica, como llamarla ¿Tu novia?- Nao levantó una ceja más que divertida con la situación, cualquiera no diría que había acabado de pasar por una situación traumática, sin embargo la Aracne había sido ligeramente insensible en ciertos aspectos a lo largo de toda su vida, casi parecía un rasgo genético inherente a la familia real. -¿O se trata de un chico?-

-Lo sabrán en nuestra boda...- Se cruzó de brazos la pelinegra.

-Boda...- Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla un momento después, inesperado en verdad. -... que seria te has puesto, ¿Será que maduraste después de todo?-

-Este juego de política, saben hacerlo dos...- Natsuki desvió la mirada sobre la ventana con desinterés, pero claramente había expresado toda una ironía. No quería exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque seguramente tendría a la pelirroja mofándose de ella al menos un mes.

-Entonces planeas vengarte de Fujino...- Los ojos felinos observaron con interés a la militar.

-No es con esa intención... Nao- Suspiró resignada, Julieth era un hueso duro de roer.

-¿Entonces cuál? ¿Amas a esa persona? Supongo que ya superaste lo de Fuji...-

-Los primeros amores jamás se olvidan, pero te aseguro que no son eternos, ni los últimos de la vida de alguien- Natsuki nunca menospreciaría el sentimiento que guardó por la castaña princesa de Excélsior, sin embargo tampoco se quedaría a esperarla toda su vida, había encontrado una buena mujer y eso debía ser suficiente.

-Eso es un más o menos... de todos modos siempre fue difícil que lo expresaras en palabras- Insinuó la pelirroja, recordando la timidez que le era propia durante la infancia.

-De nada me ha servido eso antes... ahora existen otras palabras, _Bendio_... por ejemplo- Musitó recordando su despedida antes de acudir a Excélsior.

-Dicho en esos términos, 1 + 1 ¿Cuánto es?- Dijo más que divertida.

-Nao...- Casi gruñó la de glauco mirar, quería ya dejar el tema, no quería que hiciera las veces de informante con Shizuru.

-No soy tonta ¿Acaso tiene que ver con que ahora Excélsior se lleve de maravilla con Argoria?- Levantó una ceja con suspicacia.

-No lo sé...- Era un incómodo tema, Natsuki desabrochó uno de los botones de su camisa, como si repentinamente sintiera calor, aunque la prenda estaba empapada.

-Entonces solo hay tres opciones, Las princesas Zoe, Zarai y Mikoto, las nietas predilectas del Rey Tanos- La pelirroja sonrió al notar la cara de espanto de Natsuki. -He acertado entonces, claro que no sería Zoe, vamos Nat, no debes ser el plato de segunda mesa de nadie-

-Déjame en paz, en serio te lo advierto Nao... como los demás, tendrás que esperar a ese momento, de cualquier forma, llegamos- En efecto, el auto se detuvo a la entrada de aquella enorme edificación.

-Gracias por prestarme tu gabán Kruger... que hubiese sido de mí sin él- Nao sonrió cruzando las piernas sensualmente frente a la pelinegra. -No iba a ir por ahí con la ropa llena de sangre o desnuda-

-Ya... basta, esas bromas ya... no funcionan- Frunció el ceño desviando la mirada a otro lado.

-Eres tan puritana que de verdad me pregunto cómo lograste engatusar a dos princesas... aunque, dudo que Shizuru se lo tome bien ¿Estás segura que no va a iniciarse una guerra entre Excélsior y Argoria por tu pequeño juego?-

-No es un juego...- Frunció el ceño como era costumbre. -Estoy segura... Lady Fujino es lo suficientemente diplomática para no interesarse, de hecho, este es un paso más cerca de su tan ansiada alianza, esa por la que darías tu vida Nao, de modo que pueden darse por bien servidas las dos- Refutó con astucia la pelinegra de glauco mirar.

-Je... aunque me sienta molesta con ella, tú no sabes de lo que es capaz- Musitó Julieth por lo bajo con cierto desencanto en la voz.

-Ya he visto lo que puede hacer, por ambición- Refutó con cierto tono de voz que Nao recordaba dolido en tiempos lejanos, por lo que negó con la cabeza. Supo pronto que su prima no lo tendría fácil ahora, no en vano había pasado el tiempo, y si bien Natsuki continuaba siendo en esencia la misma persona, tenía el carácter bastante más fortalecido, una cosa positiva que no sería algo que le gustara discutir.

Ambas mujeres salieron del auto siendo escoltadas por un gran número de guardias, los cuales no se dispersaron hasta el momento en que sus protegidos yacieron dentro de la estructura marmolina que era la embajada de la familia real de Excélsior.

-Coronel... bienvenida- Se escuchó la serena voz de alguien conocida y estimada para la militar.

-Capitán Wong- Natsuki sonrió amablemente y le extendió la mano a la de ojos magma, las manos fueron estrechadas y después el gesto se convirtió en un abrazo. Nao quien no se quedó a mirar la escena, solicitó a una doncella la ubicación de un cuarto en el que pudiera disponer de una tina y ropa limpia, francamente se sentía asquerosa.

-Me alegra enormemente verla... no se ha sabido de usted en un largo tiempo- Dijo la más baja de estatura de las dos sin deshacer el abrazo.

Solo después de algunos momentos más, la de cabellos cobalto e iris esmeralda se apartó de la más joven. -Espero me disculpes pero estaba en misiones secretas en el país vecino y hasta mi retornó esta semana, la mayoría suponían que estaba en otro lado, era un tema discreto, sin embargo ya no se ha podido mantener de esa forma en estos días-

-Le comprendo, sin embargo estimo que habiendo venido en nuestra ayuda la importancia de las circunstancias que corren es extrema- Ambas pelinegras comenzaron a caminar dentro de la morada, ausentándose la princesa de Excélsior y el mismísimo príncipe de Carteya en su recibimiento, lo cual extraño a Natsuki pero quiso mantener la compostura.

-La princesa...-

-Está bajo la custodia de Erstin Ho, Teniente Primera y escudo... ahora se encuentran con el príncipe Kanzaki-

-Bien... Informe del incidente, por favor-

-Sí Coronel, de acuerdo a nuestros interrogadores, aquellos hombres en la plaza pertenecían a un grupo llamado 'los marginados', netamente compuestos por campesinos de las provincias más humildes del sur de Excélsior, ellos alegan que la monarquía los ha dejado en el olvido, que sus poblaciones aún presentan brotes de la peste del Valle Negro y ellos no reciben la asistencia médica suficiente, las vacunas blancas no llegan a tiempo y en algunos c...- Nina comenzaba a compadecer a sus enemigos lo cual no era conveniente por más injusto que pareciera.

-Eso déjaselo a los políticos- Natsuki frunció el ceño, suspiró un momento y luego sujeto a Nina por los hombros para imprimir un poco de firmeza a lo que iba a decir. -Aunque parezca que sus deseos son honestos, no lo son sus mecanismos... te aseguro que matar a la princesa no resuelve nada, solo son palabras de manipulación, de ser cierto ¿Cómo es que un grupo con tan pocos recursos obtuvo los fondos suficientes para disponer de armas de tan alta gama? No eran palos, azadones y picas con lo que atacaron-

Ante tan particular análisis Nina comprendió que se estaba dejando llevar por sus propias experiencias personales, ya que sus padres, al menos los que le dieron cabida en un hogar humilde con poco para ofrecer, los Wong eran labriegos de la tierra, sabía de primera mano lo difícil que era la subsistencia, sin embargo nunca los vio actuar en mala forma o con intenciones homicidas, ellos parecían felices de que el Rey Shion fuera el monarca de su país, porque de una u otra forma podían gozar de la tranquilidad de labrar su tierra sin que por ello los tributos fuesen exagerados. -Lo siento Coronel, yo...-

-Me pasó... los miembros de la Hidra, nos investigan para atacar donde somos más débiles... por eso tus padres fueron trasladados y recibieron otros nombres, no he querido que tengas nada de qué preocuparte por motivo de este trabajo Nina-

-Le estoy profundamente agradecida, usted piensa en todo- La morena más joven miraba con tanto afecto a Natsuki que esta se sintió apenada e incómoda una vez más, sin poder olvidar la culpa del mal que ahora las aquejaba a las dos, temía preguntarle a la morena de menor edad si presentaba los mismos síntomas que ella o en su defecto las vacunas más recientes tenían los resultados deseados.

-Bien... si ellos siguen vivos para mañana, descartamos que sean miembros de la Hidra y eso será un alivio, sino... infórmame, solo se habrá tratado de un señuelo o algunos novatos intentando probar su valía para algún grupo rebelde-

La Wong pareció confundida al respecto. -Creí que los rebeldes...-

-No, Nina... nosotros no acabamos con ellos, pero es un secreto que espero sepas guardar- Un ademán de silencio seguido de una sonrisa alegró en sobremanera a Nina.

-¡Sí! Coronel Kruger-

-Gracias... mmm- Natsuki esperaba continuar su camino por cuenta propia, cuando recordó que no sabía exactamente qué dirección debería seguir para encontrar a su protegida. -¿Podrías indicarme donde se encuentra su Alteza?-

-En la segunda planta, en el despacho del príncipe Kanzaki, es la puerta al fondo del pasillo... si gusta mañana puedo darle un plano de este lugar-

-Sería ideal- Realizó una venia. -Nos veremos pronto... Nina, yo tengo que tratar un par de temas con ellos para mejorar la seguridad de nuestro próximo viaje y establecer medidas en la Casa de la Rosa-

Un breve asentimiento, una mirada y ambas caminaron en direcciones diferentes, para Natsuki sería la ocasión de tener una cita con el destino, tanto tiempo había transcurrido en la ubicación más distante posible, esperando que ese momento nunca llegara o que de ocurrir se hallara por fin preparada para no perder la cordura, ya no era la misma persona, no era tan frágil su corazón ni tan inocente o tan grande su credulidad, sin dilación se encontró ahí tocando la puerta caoba, oyendo el repentino silencio en el otro lado, luego el sonido de la chapa abriéndose y la tensión abrumadora incrementándose en su espalda.

Abrióse la puerta y el Doncel de Hielo, Martillo de Cruz, entró en el amplio salón que era el despacho de los Kanzaki. Una vez dentro allí vió a la hermosa princesa de Excélsior enfundada en un vestido azul marino con el sello de la flor de lis en el borde inferior de la falda, contando que dos aberturas lo suficientemente discretas exponían alguna porción de la piel de sus atléticas piernas, así, estando Fujino de pie junto a otro más alto, fornido, de piel morena en un bronceado perfecto, ojos grisáceos y cortos cabellos marrones, ataviado con un uniforme militar gris, pero repleto de medallas y hombreras doradas, delatándose como príncipe, hizo emerger en la faz nívea de la Kruger una ligera mueca de disgusto, si bien el hombre se juzgaba un apreciable adonis en los términos de las féminas de todas las naciones, era soso y sin encanto a los ojos de Natsuki.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Kruger- Sonrió con acostumbrada elegancia el príncipe de Carteya. -Me alegra mucho saber que estás bien-

-Nao Julieth de Aracne, está en perfecta salud... como se lo prometí- Respondió Natsuki mirando a Shizuru, como si Reito no existiera y aunque el moreno entendió la ofensa detrás de aquel gesto, apenas delató su disgusto en un pequeño movimiento de ceja.

-Srta. Ho, le solicito nos regale un momento a solas...- Intervino Shizuru notando que podría no ser todo lo pulcro y diplomático que le gustaría.

-A sus ordene, Altezas- Erstin dió gracias a la sabiduría de la castaña, había sentido un aire helado en la habitación en cuanto la Coronel General arribó, tomando entonces la oportunidad puso pies en polvorosa, después de todo Kruger era la mejor en la materia, no sería entonces un descuido de su parte, habiendo dejado a los príncipes en manos tan capaces.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, las miradas fueron y vinieron entre los tres ex amigos, puesto que de aquellas distantes relaciones, solo quedaba el recuerdo.

-No es real... nuestra boda- Shizuru miró con preocupación al Carteyan ante sus abruptos comentarios, pero este se anticipó a las preocupaciones de la dama. -En toda esta estructura, no existe otra habitación sin cámaras o micrófonos... así que nuestra conversación es lo suficientemente discreta-

-No me interesan sus asuntos, su boda me tiene sin el más mínimo cuidado...- Informó Natsuki para sorpresa y contrariedad de la de iris sangría. -Solo vine para solicitar su permiso, alteza- Por fin le dirigió la palabra al castaño a quien tomó con la guardia baja.

-Ad... adelante, te concedo todo permiso que requieras, Natsuki- Respondió Reito bastante confundido, pese a todo mantuvo firme su postura para ofrecer algo de calma a la estupefacta castaña a su lado, tenues temblores la sacudían pero eran francamente imperceptibles a la vista.

-Le pido en primer lugar que no use mi nombre, es un privilegio que se perdió hace años... pero le agradezco su permiso, lo necesitaba para hacer modificaciones menores al edificio de la Casa de la Rosa en aras de mejorar la seguridad, a fin de cuentas ambos están en peligro actualmente y es mi deber proteger su integridad hasta la firma del tratado del bloque económico de naciones- El trabajo, ese era el interés fundamental de la belleza pelinegra, quien en comparación con los nobles lucía simples atuendos, una camisa blanca con una mancha roja en una de las mangas, un chaleco color perla, pantalones negros y zapatos formales, todas sus prendas adheridas por motivo de la lluvia que las mojó una hora atrás.

-No la entiendo... Kruger- Era todo menos lo que se esperaba, temió que la morena le rompiera la nariz como la última vez, pero no, para esa ocasión se mostraba de lo más pacífica e inalterable.

-No tiene que hacerlo, su majestad- Ejecutó una venía dispuesta a marcharse, habiéndose asegurado que sus protegidos estaban bien, no tenía mayores motivos para estar en la presencia de los dos. La de cabellos cobaltos tomó la perilla en su mano para cuando oyó la voz de su hermana adoptiva.

-¿Me odias no es así?- Preguntó casi como afirmando la de ojos rubí, tensó la mandíbula y cerró el puño ante el silencio posterior que se hizo.

Otro suspiro, Natsuki había perdido la cuenta de los respiros profundos de ese día. -Te equivocas Shizuru... de otro modo ¿Por qué habría venido a protegerte a ti y a tu prometido?-

-No lo somos- Dijeron a coro, después se miraron apenados. -No de forma cierta- Aclaró Shizuru con suavidad.

-Como sea... no estoy interesada en escuchar sus historias, si es cierto o no, como dije... no me concierne-

-Eso no es justo, Natsuki- Reprochó la Fujino viendo cómo se le iba a escapar entre los dedos una vez más.

-¿No es... justo?- Rechinó los dientes, había estado conteniendo su enojo lo mejor posible, las clases de respiración y esas cosas para la ira, se habían ido al carajo en cuanto ella menciono esa palabra. -Je... justo- Soltó la perilla de la puerta y se volvió a mirar a los dos futuros reyes del bloque de naciones. -Sería justo que mis mejores amigos de la infancia, mi novia y mi amigo, para aclarar, fingieran tener una relación esperando cubrirse la espalda y no revelar sus oscuros secretos... ya, ya... la siguiente vez que me interesé en lo que uno de ustedes dos tuviera para decir- Esta vez miró directamente a Shizuru. -Recibí una promesa, esperando no ser ese sucio secreto que tanto se esmeraron en esconder y ¿Qué fue lo siguiente que supe?-

-Natsuki...- La castaña intentó aplacar los ánimos, con el llanto acudiendo a sus ojos carmesíes.

-Que se comprometían por un conveniente tratado de paz y alianza del bloque de naciones... ¿Pensaste que volvería a las sombras Shizuru? Que toleraría ser como siempre la cosa que pones al fondo del clóset para que nadie la vea, perdona si te lo digo... pero tengo sentimientos-

-No... Yo no...-

-Si lo pensaste, porque cuando elegiste a tu 'amigo' para tu mascarada... tuviste en la mente la estúpida idea de que podrías convencerme de ser una vez más ese oscuro secreto en tu vida, eso Lady Fujino... es lo verdaderamente injusto-

Shizuru se aproximó y sujetó las manos de la pelinegra. -Natsuki yo sigo amándote, te juro que...-

-No me amas más que a esta locura- Escondió la mirada en el negro flequillo de sus cabellos.

La Fujino tomó todo el valor y los sentimientos que le guardaba a su "chica silenciosa", buscó esos hermosos ojos del más profundo verde esperanza, acarició su barbilla y sujetándola, le plantó un beso mientras Reito volteaba la vista a otro lado. Pasaron unos eternos segundos sin que la bella hija de Shion recibiera respuesta, al abrir sus ojos se topó con los glaucos tan abiertos como bombillos, algo estaba mal, pues la Kruger no se dejaba llevar como en antaño. Mordió suavemente el labio inferior recordando la fibra sensible detrás de aquel pequeño truco, pero la fría expresión de Kruger delataba cuán ineficaz resultaba ser ahora. Se apartó desencantada y aún más confundida.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso... ahora, yo le debo mi lealtad a otra persona- Musitó Natsuki con toda la sinceridad que pudo, con su mano apartó la de Shizuru de su brazo, cuyo agarre era más fuerte del que pretendía, una vez deshecho su contacto manchados de rojo estuvieron sus dedos.

Shizuru quien pensó se trataba de sangre ajena, se espantó de notar lo opuesto. La Kruger temerosa con el contacto de la princesa y su sangre contaminada, se apresuró a limpiar las manos de la dama con un pañuelo... se aseguró que no hubiera ningún corte en la dermis, que para su alivio la piel estaba intacta. Aún más rápido puso distancias al notar la contrariedad de la de ojos rubí, pues superado aquel lapsus de pánico en sus ojos esmeralda, no tenía una excusa razonable para aquel raro proceder. -Lave sus manos majestad, no puede ir por ahí con manchas así...-

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? Natsuki- El llanto de la castaña emergió silenciosamente sobre sus mejillas, aquel era un inminente 'se acabó'. -Entonces deja que decline... no hagas esto, te lo ruego- Las dos supieron en el acto que las palabras de la Fujino eran sinceras, tan honestas como puedan ser a causa del miedo más profundo, pero a la pelinegra eso ya no le bastaba, para la ocasión, ya no era posible.

-Ya no es el tiempo, Shizuru... yo seguí mi vida y tú harías bien en hacer lo mismo. Mis más sinceros deseos de felicidad a su boda, si vas a fingir esa clase de vida... tendrá un buen acompañante, un estimable amigo en todo caso y yo veré porque los dos estén a salvo, al final de esto... esa es mi promesa para ti, hermana- Sentenció al final, recordándole a los que fueron sus amigos, que pese a las diferencias, aún le importaban de la manera que debió ser siempre, como hermanos.

-Jamás he querido herirte... Natsuki- Se adelantó Reito intentando no dejar las cosas de esa manera, porque sabía que al salir de ese lugar, volverían los tres a fingir.

-Pero guardaste silencio esperando que una parte de todas esas mentiras fueran ciertas... amigo, lo entendí al final y no te culpo, tal vez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- Sonrió con cierta amargura. -Éramos niños, después de todo- No se dijo nada más, Natsuki salió del despacho sujetando entre sus dedos la herida que había comenzado a fluir, seguramente se le habría saltado algún punto.


	3. Ironía

_**Saludos Estimados Lectores,**_

La presente es para comentarles que la motivación de mis recientes tardanzas (más tardías de lo habitual, de debieron a mudanzas, dificultades de salud y temporada alta en mi trabajo, apenas estoy terminando los reportes anuales de un par de entidades... no se porque el gobierno pide tanto dato cuando no usan ni el 30% de la información que uno les manda... cof cof cof, en fin, quejas personales jejejeje)

Esperando retomar con más prontitud en próximas ocasiones les mando un abrazo enorme. Y si lo proximo a publicarse será danza entre lobos cap42, espero seguirle a Tempus Vittae, y ahí seguir rotando, tengo la esperanza de tener vacaciones el mes de jun o jul, esperemos que se pueda para dejar que la inspiración se desborde (tener tantas ansias por escribir y no poder debe ser como querer estornudar y que le interrumpan a uno el estornudo, así de doloroso para el espíritu...) Se cuidan, sin más... este capi.

 _ **Cuando Hablan Las Miradas**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **Ironía**_

Desde aquel incidente Shizuru y Nao, por orden de Lord Shion, no debían asistir a la prensa más que por cesiones en ambientes controlados y para calmar los ánimos, se alojaría temporalmente en la Casa de la Rosa donde un leal amigo de la familia se ocuparía de su seguridad. Por tal razón sus escoltas también habitarían en el lugar y eso incluía a la oficial Kruger, lo que no había sido de todo su agrado.

Era de noche y Nina comenzaba a vestirse apropiadamente para la vigilancia que le correspondía, acomodaba su uniforme mientras su compañera de cuarto la miraba silenciosamente. Aún no podía creer su suerte o por el contrario infortunio siendo que Arika la acompañaba, mientras que Irina y Erstin se alojaban en el cuarto del lado. Tenía todavía aquella aprensión en el cuerpo, desde algunos meses atrás le costaba ver en riesgo al 'escudo' del grupo. Su rubia amiga se había especializado en aquella habilidad y no servía para otra cosa en el escuadrón, pero eso no dejaba de preocuparla... no podía cometer más errores como el de aquel día.

-¿Nina?-

-¿Que pasa Arika?- Miró de soslayo a su amiga.

-¿Estás preocupada?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- La miró confusa aunque sin expresiones en el rostro, ¿Tanto se le notaba?

-Llevas 15 minutos anudando la corbata- Sonrió Arika.

Un acusador sonrojo llenó la cara de Nina, esta volvió la vista sobre el espejo, para su mala suerte Arika podía ver su rostro en el reflejo del enorme espejo. La castaña se puso de pie y le obligó a dar vuelta, comenzando lentamente la labor de anudarle la corbata a Nina.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando trabajamos para Lady Mashiro?- Los zafiros estaban ocupados en el último giro.

-Claro que sí, ¿Pero eso tiene que ver?- Nina la miró extrañada sin lograr aminorar el sonrojo en su rostro.

-Yo también tardé 15 minutos en hacer mi corbata en aquel entonces- Arika terminó de anudar la corbata y acomodarla en el cuello blanco de la camisa de Nina, que con los segundos se convertía más y más en un tomate viviente. -Estaba enamorada... me costó mucho entenderlo, entorpecí el trabajo de Erstin... terminé con una linda herida en la espalda. Cuando intentaron lastimar a Mashiro no lo pensé dos veces, olvidando que mi equipo no estaba diseñado para recibir disparos en la espalda, que yo era el francotirador y no servía para otra cosa, me interpuse- Concluyó soltando el ahora impecable cuello y corbata de la pelinegra. -Tú diste la cara por mí y por eso he jurado estar a tu lado como amiga siempre... no cometas mis errores ¿Vale?- Estaba claro que Arika había madurado mucho en aquel tiempo y aunque a ratos no dejara de ser como una niña, otras veces parecía una mujer completamente diferente a la de la tundra de Kunzo

Nina no pudo evitar dejar atrás los formalismos de siempre y abrazar a Arika. -Gracias...- Dijo con sus ojos dorados llenos de agradecimiento frente a los zafiros y la sonrisa sincera de Arika.

-Chicas es cambio de tur...no- La voz de Erstin llegó como un balde de agua fría ante lo confuso y comprometedor de la situación, pues el rostro de Nina y Arika estaban muy cerca. La rubia se sonrojo en el acto por lo que evidentemente había interrumpido, una sonrisa o más bien una mueca dolorida se alojó en su rostro y mucho antes de que las vistas _"infraganti"_ lograran reaccionar, la Ho ya se había marchado.

-¡Diablos!- Se apartó Nina.

-¿Así que te gusta Erstin?- Preguntó Arika.

-¿No se supone que tú lo sabías?-

-Intuía tus sentimientos... pero no sabía a quién querías- Levantó los hombros inocente la castaña.

Una enorme gota de sudor bajó por el cuello de Nina mientras negaba con la cabeza, se dispuso a correr para aclarar las cosas, pero se detuvo en la puerta. -¿Valió la pena Arika?-

-Cada segundo lo vale- Sonrió la aludida. -Este es mi último trabajo en el escuadrón... seré guardaespaldas personal de Mashiro en Windbloom, ella está moviendo un par de hilos y políticas para concederse a sí misma un matrimonio en sus términos, sabes que no se permiten bodas entre doncellas allá-

No necesitó más, la puerta se cerró y se oyeron los agitados pasos alejarse por el pasillo. La castaña se quedó a solas en el lugar, verificando que todo su equipo estuviera en funcionamiento, ya que dentro de unas horas reemplazaría a Nina.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 8 días en aquel encierro lujoso, estar en ese sitio pegada de la falda de Shizuru le causaba suficiente incordio como para mantenerla de mal humor las 24 horas del día, solo agradecía que nunca estaban a solas lo cual evitaba que la castaña tuviera esa clase de conductas que había empleado hace años en el tren y habían terminado por romper su corazón por segunda vez, no admitiría que a pesar de los años estaba aún dolida por lo que pasó o mejor aún, lo que dejó de ser. _-"Dijiste amarme Shizuru, hiciste tantas promesas... todas eran vacías"-_ Pensó para sus adentros mientras entrenaba sus movimientos de combate en el jardín de aquella mansión, era la única forma de desquitar la frustración que la llenaba cada ocasión en la que los herederos a la monarquía deambulaban juntos, como ocurría en ese preciso momento.

Maldecía a Reito con todo lo que tenía, luego recordaba que las cosas eran mejor de esa manera y retiraba sus palabras con una pequeña oración, también se fortalecía pensando que ella ya contaba con su propia princesa. Pero los miraba una vez más y volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos menos alegres, recordando que desde siempre el apuesto príncipe había mostrado gran interés por Shizuru, siendo niños fueron grandes amigos, pero cuando llegó la adolescencia, los sentimientos de ambos se posaron sobre la joven y agraciada Fujino, aunque al final ella escogió y Lord Shion ofertó la posibilidad de su anhelada venganza para dejarla ser con Reito.

Detuvo sus movimientos, y apoyó la espalda en un tronco de un árbol de cerezos. A lo lejos, veía como Shizuru caminaba con el porte de la realeza en la compañía de Reito. Cerró los ojos un momento recordando al joven castaño, Reito Kanzaki. Hermanos de sangre, eso fue lo que juraron, leales amigos... mentiras nada más. Muy pronto y tras el tratado él la desposaría, mordió su labio con cierta brusquedad. -Una boda falsa, un matrimonio falso... como si fuera a creer esas mentiras, al final tendría que aceptar que sus hijos tuvieran su sangre y no la mía, compartir su piel por... ¿El bien del país?- Gruñó por lo bajo. Le había atormentado incontables veces la idea de verla en los brazos del gallardo y fino caballero que era Reito, al final eran tal para cual...

-Cuando pensaba que todo estaba bien...- Bajó la mirada sobre el pasto. Olvidar, que tanto había logrado hacerlo si sentía la esa espina atenazando su pecho. Entonces miró el anillo en su mano y recordó a la princesa Argoria a la cual le debía su lealtad y su corazón, ojalá fuera tan fácil, fundamentalmente cuando estaba en ese lugar tan lleno de recuerdos.

 _-¿Amigos por siempre?- Murmuró una versión infantil de sí misma, en toda su vida solo confiaría en esas personas._

 _-Claro que si- Decía un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos grises, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol de cerezos en flor sonrieron, apretando su mano y a sus manos se unían los delicados dedos de Shizuru._

 _-Siempre- Esa sonrisa afable pero sincera, el brillo dulce en aquellos ojos rubí. Era perfecto._

 _-¿No me tienen en cuenta?- Dijo con cara de pocos amigos Nao, siendo que ninguno de los presentes había visto en qué momento se coló en el árbol._

 _-¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo 'araña'?- Dijo Natsuki sonriendo._

 _-¡Es Aracne!- Refutó molesta la pequeña pelirroja ¿Acaso era tan difícil pronunciar su título? -Porque yo soy la que hace el trabajo sucio de robar los postres antes del almuerzo- Bajó del árbol._

 _-Ara, ¿No será que Nao se siente sola sin nosotros?- Respondió Shizuru con una corta risa, oculta delicadamente por su mano._

 _-¡Claro que no tonta!- La chica se sonrojo ante la insinuación. -Es solo que no tengo con quien más pasar mi aburrimiento- Dijo con evidente indignación._

 _El grupo no pudo evitar reír de la situación y Nao comenzó a reñirlos con más ahínco, finalmente su mano también se unió al pacto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-¡Eras mi amigo!- Sujetó con brusquedad el cuello de Reito, ahora él era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra y bastante más alto que ella, pero él apenas lograba desviar la cara con tristeza. -Tú... tú sabías de mis sentimientos por ella- Lo empujó con fuerza esperando alguna respuesta, pero él no hizo ademán alguno de agredirla como tanto deseaba Natsuki._

 _-'Cachorro'... no hay nada que se pueda hacer- Dijo Nao intentando acariciar su hombro._

 _-No te metas 'araña'... esto es entre Reito y yo... que me dé la cara si es que puede- Lo miraba con odio, sin embargo en el fondo se sentía traicionada y era el dolor el que hablaba por ella._

 _-No fue mi elección Nat- Respondió el chico desde el suelo. -Fue decisión de nuestras familias- Se defendió él._

 _-Como si no supiera que también sientes algo por ella- Se inclinó levantando su puño con la idea de asestarle un golpe, al menos le haría sentir una insignificante parte de su sufrimiento._

 _-Eso es realmente un problema ¿Natsuki?- Aquella voz, con ese acento particular le heló la sangre. -Yo he aceptado, ¿Piensas golpearme a mí también?-_

 _En ese momento lo comprendió, dejó por la paz a Reito y se puso de pie. Observó de soslayo a Nao que presionaba los puños con fuerza y miraba con cierto rencor a Shizuru. -Yo jamás te haría daño- Una lágrima surcó su mejilla silenciosamente. -Entonces tú así lo has querido Fujino- Tomó la mano de Nao y ambas se alejaron de aquel jardín._

Vuelta a la realidad, se mantuvo distante sin hacer ademán alguno de acercarse a los que en otrora fueran sus mejores amigos. Maldecía en sus adentros las sonrisas que aquella portentosa mujer le dedicaba a Reito, odiaba al viento que se ponía de acuerdo con ella para hacer que sus cabellos ondearan con vida propia, al sol por hacerla brillar de forma sobrenatural y que engalanaba su piel. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, y procuro caminar con rapidez para volver al edificio, no soportaría por más tiempo ver a la pareja a sus anchas, aun si días atrás afirmara que no le importaba. Sus pasos se hicieron lentos cuando caminó a un lado de aquella castaña, quiso mirar, pero evitó hacerlo a toda costa recordándose a sí misma cuán fácil era caer en el influjo de aquella mirada carmesí.

Continuó su camino, sintió alivio cuando Reito y Shizuru guardaron silencio atrás, con el peso que aquella mirada sobre su espalda, presionó sus puños con toda la fuerza que aguardaba en ellos. Pero entonces volvió a sentirlo con más fuerza, escuchó un latido fuerte y los siguientes más lentos, teniendo la sensación de que su propio corazón se detendría como si un repentino agotamiento se alojara dentro él. - _"Aquí no... Por favor, no en su presencia... por favor solo un poco más"-_ Dio aquellos pasos con suma dificultad mientras sujetaba con fuerza el pecho, intentando mantenerse erguida. Escuchó pasos a su espalda, ese caminar. _-"¡No Shizuru!"-_ Buscó con sumo esfuerzo en sus ropas, sus bolsillos, mientras apoyaba el hombro en la pared.

-¿Natsuki?- Maldijo a su suerte por escuchar aquella voz que tan fácil hizo estremecer sus piernas, ahora casi incapaces de sostenerla.

-¿Qué... que desea Lady Fujino?- Dijo con voz áspera cuando al fin encontró sus medicamentos, sin miramientos se inyectó a sí misma en el costado sobre la tela, en aquel punto que desde hacía dos años debía aplicarse el tratamiento, casi 3 veces por semana. Guardo con rapidez la inyección y se dio vuelta para mirar a Shizuru rogando que ella no hubiera visto sus movimientos. -¿Hay algún inconveniente con las medidas de seguridad que hemos tomado sobre usted o tiene alguna sugerencia?- Logró responder, notando como las gotas de sudor producto del dolor corrían por su frente.

La castaña sonrió de esa forma falsa que Natsuki detestaba, su ceño fruncido dio fe de ello. -Natsuki es muy seria con su trabajo por lo que sería imposible tener queja al respecto...- Nostalgia en esos ojos carmesí, ahora tan vacíos que espantaban de solo verlos. -Solo deseaba saludarte apropiadamente, no nos hemos visto a lo largo de esta semana... eso si hacemos caso omiso de estos 4 años apartadas-

-Gracias por el reconocimiento, pero este es mi trabajo, recibo honorarios por él... así que es lo mínimo que podría hacer- Mentía, lo hacía gratuitamente, daría su vida por ella si así fuera preciso, pero era mejor que ella lo pensara de ese modo ¿Cierto?

-Ya veo... entonces te felicito por el trabajo bien hecho- Hubo cierto desencanto en la voz de Shizuru muy sutil pero evidente para la Kruger. -Sin tu intervención Nao...-

-'Araña' sabe defenderse por sí misma, pero como bien dijiste entonces... ella también es familia- Una sonrisa gentil en los labios rosa de Natsuki, fueron un dulce puñal para la princesa, precisamente porque esa sonrisa no le pertenecía, ni la causaba ella.

-Dejo mi mano, mi hombro, todo de mí para cuando lo necesites... Nat...su...ki- Silabeó el nombre al final con un dulce tono que erizó la piel de la militar.

-Creo que esas son las cosas que debes destinar a tu prometido, yo estoy bien... ya no lo necesito- ¿Por qué destilaba veneno por los labios? -Con tu permiso, tengo que atender la seguridad del evento que se avecina esta semana, es tu fiesta de compromiso Lady Fujino, no lo olvidemos- Se alejó paso a paso, al ingresar por aquella puerta y cerrarla tras de sí, se deslizó hasta el suelo con profusas lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro. _-"¿Por qué siento este profundo dolor? Dejar ir todos esos sueños que olvidamos, es tan doloroso simplemente"-_

Atrás, mirando la puerta cerrada se encontraba una Shizuru llena de los suficientes arrepentimientos para una vida entera, en cuyos ojos relataba una historia, un corazón roto. Maldijo su destino, maldijo no haber sido cualquier persona corriente en el mundo, alguien sin tantas responsabilidades para haber hecho que su historia fuese diferente. En el fondo, se maldijo a sí misma y con reproche, por las decisiones que tomó a lo largo del camino.

-Ella nunca lo entenderá, ¿No es así?- Escuchó la voz de Reito a sus espaldas y sus brazos rodeándola confortablemente, más solo había amor fraterno en aquel gesto. Él ya había perdido las esperanzas con el tiempo, si bien cuando jóvenes tuvo un genuino interés por Shizuru debido a su belleza y elegancia, no pasó tanto tiempo para comprender que todos los intereses y pasiones de la castaña estaban puestas sobre la pelinegra, sin esperanzas para sus sentimientos, los dejó morir poco a poco. Al final si de alguna forma accedía a los acuerdos y la falsedad de una unión matrimonial, se reducía fundamentalmente a evitarle a la castaña un enlace en el que realmente se viera obligada por fuerzas a cumplir sus compromisos conyugales. Esperaba que si algún día se vieran forzados a producir herederos, los avances en inseminación facilitaran la tarea, dado que Shizuru no consentiría jamás el contacto de un hombre en esos términos.

-Seremos peones, no podremos cambiar nada... hasta que no tenga la corona en mis manos, mi padre podrá hacer de mí su voluntad y la de ella- Una gota de sangre escurrió por la barbilla de Shizuru tras la cruenta mordida en la que había acallado un grito de dolor. -Pero merezco sus desplantes, después de todo fui yo quien rompió su corazón-

-Eso no es cierto Shizuru... ustedes nunca pudieron aclarar las cosas-

-El que ella se marchara a Argoria definitivamente, no significa que no hubiera podido encontrarla, no tenía nada que dar... no tenía las mismas opciones que ahora, solo hojas y hojas llenas de súplicas que hoy sé, jamás ha leído- La castaña sintió como el abrazo de hacía más firme. -Ni siquiera Nao ha podido perdonarme por completo, apenas nos une la diplomacia de Excélsior- Gruesas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. -Y ahora es demasiado tarde-

-Nunca es tarde, si Kruger aún tiene sentimientos por ti hay esperanza- Firmó Reito tratando de mejorar las expectativas.

-Eso es precisamente lo que empiezo a dudar- Susurró por lo bajo Shizuru. -¿No la escuchaste? Hablaba de lealtad el otro día, en principio supuse que se debía en honor a mi padre o algún monarca, como Tanos de Argoria... pero ahora, sospecho que se trata de una mujer-

-Tampoco es posible forzar las emociones de otra persona, si ella elige a otra persona... entonces tenemos que respetar eso ¿Lo comprendes?-

-No estoy dispuesta a rendirme... Reito, no al menos hasta que lo sepa seguro-

El castaño sonrió con un dejo de amargura, hace tiempo hubiera pensado que aquella actitud en la princesa de Excélsior era arrebatadora, ahora la juzgaba tozuda por no decir intransigente, pero si aquel actuar era lo que la había bendecido y condenado desde el inicio de su historia, sería raro que fuera algo que Shizuru quisiera cambiar de alguna forma. -Entonces darás pelea hasta el final, debí suponerlo-

 _ **Días después...**_

La casa de la Rosa, hogar de la monarquía de Carteya rebosaba de esplendor aquella noche, hombres poderosos y nobles de todos los países habían acudido a la celebración del Tricentenario de la dinastía Kanzaki, dentro de la cual se celebraría el anuncio del compromiso del Príncipe Reito, actual heredero a la corona. Por tal razón, el lugar rebosaba de adornos florales y decorados rojos y blancos, como el emblema de aquella casa, sirvientes iban y venían en todas direcciones, no sin haber sido previamente seleccionados por la mismísima Natsuki para no dejar cabos sueltos en lo que a la seguridad se refería.

Así mismo la diligente Coronel General de Excélsior, esperaba en la puerta de la recámara de la persona que debía escoltar gran parte de la noche, salvo por un evento especial que esperaba asombrar y unificar un poco más a las naciones, ya siendo el momento de anunciar el acuerdo nupcial entre los Fujino y los Kanzaki. Natsuki apoyó su espalda en el marco de la puerta, levantando su verde mirada hacia el techo, ella misma tendría que atar un lazo permanente para la misma labor y esperaba que con el tiempo, pudiese borrar por completo a esa persona de su mente y su corazón.

Tenía libre aquel lacio cabello de azulado brillo, estaba apenas sujeto por unas pinzas plateadas en forma de trueno en la zona temporal de la cabeza. Natsuki lucía una camisa argita de un tono celeste claro con los botones desabrochados hasta cierto punto dando un ligero escote a la vista, ostentaba pantalones formales a juego y botas blancas con punta curva. Tenía una guantera de armas a los costados debidamente escondidas bajo un saco blanco de doradas inscripciones y bordados, hombreras de reluciente plata, las numerosas condecoraciones y una cinta con la insignia real que le había dado el título de 'Doncel de Hielo, martillo de cruz', entre el pantalón y el chaleco usaba un fajín de Zaaher, al cual tenía atadas cintas de cuero dorado que sostenían una espada cimitarra con incrustaciones de joyas preciosas, la cual fue un obsequio del Lotus de Argoria y le otorgaba también de honor de ser llamada 'Ventus'.

El estilo que la joven oficial había elegido para tan célebre ocasión combinaba aspectos de la gala aristócrata de Excélsior, pero también alguna fracción de la cultura Argoria, la Kruger esperaba con esto, que no hubiese discordia entre los reyes, ya que Shion la consideraba su hija y si luciese el traje ceremonial del 'Ventus' sería un verdadero desaire, sin mencionar que algo muy similar acontecería si ostentara únicamente el uniforme militar de Excélsior, a su futuro suegro no le caería en gracia.

Negó con la cabeza, Tanos le había tomado aprecio como si fuese su propio abuelo, como si Zarai y Mikoto fueran sus hermanas, que bueno... ya pronto lo serían, suspiró, probar su valor por la mano de la bella princesa Zoe y fallar por un formalismo de ese tipo, sería estúpido, pero sentía los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Quién iba a decir que una solicitud matrimonial en Argoria fuese tan... peculiar? Pasaría una vergüenza del tamaño del mundo, eso seguro. Pensaba incluso que estaba mejor cuando el privilegio de pretender a una de las hijas de Tanos dependía de arriesgar el pellejo en la prueba de los 7, competición que le había ganado el título de 'Ventus' y el derecho a pedir la mano de cualquiera de las 3 hijas del Lotus.

Justamente algo le consolaba, que los vería, una vez más... después de dos meses de lejanía que se antojaba como un año entero de añoranza, Natsuki no imaginaba que le haría tanta falta la compañía de aquella familia, cuando tantos años fueron vividos en singular soledad. _-"Sintiéndome sola a pesar de ella, tal vez comencé a vivir de esa manera cuando ya no pude confiar..."-_ Miró la puerta, seguramente estaría al otro lado ataviándose del modo que debe hacerlo una princesa, se vería esplendida, de eso no tenía la menor duda. _-"Pero..."-_ Bajo la mirada al suelo tensando la mandíbula, allí estaba esperándola ansiosamente como hace casi 10 años, durante su primer baile formal. Instantánea la remembranza, aún más rauda la espina removiéndose por dentro, esas viejas heridas que suponía cerradas y aliviadas continuaban allí supurando imperceptiblemente, era un error haber vuelto a su lado, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sería capaz de apartar la mirada cuando atentaran contra su vida. Con aquel remolino de sentimientos dentro de sí, Natsuki suspiró profundamente. _-"Aun duele estar cerca de ti... y ¿Qué significa eso para mí? No puedo permitirme tener sentimientos por ella, no es... justo"-_ Pensó para sus adentros. -Arrggg... Shizuru- Susurró muy quedo, casi en un lamento de frustración.

-Ara... acaso Natsuki se ha impacientando por esperar a una dama- La cantarina voz de esa persona causó sobresalto.

La Kruger dió un respingo al notar que la castaña estaba a escasos pasos, ¿En qué momento abrió la puerta y cómo llegó a su lado sin ser notada? Esa fue una pregunta que se perdió en la mente de Natsuki, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el increíblemente hermoso y entallado vestido carmín, ese que dejaba a la vista una buena porción de su espalda cruzada por tenues tiras que sujetaban la prenda al cuerpo escultural de la oji rubí. Sus cabellos adecuadamente recogidos en un peinado que enmarcaba su rostro de forma esplendorosa, la porción perfecta de maquillaje, la preciosa corona delicadamente diseñada con un motivo de enredadera y la flor de lis con un rubí en el centro. Fujino Shizuru, era la manifestación de la perfección, hecha mujer, la forma onírica capaz de cautivar a cualquier mortal y no había sido diferente para una Kruger, pero no podía permitirse ceder.

La pelinegra recuperó la compostura no sin un tenue sonrojo en su rostro, se adelantó un poco para darle la espalda a su interlocutora. -Déjate de bromas...- Reprochó frunciendo el ceño.

-En realidad, quise decir que Natsuki se ve más hermosa de lo habitual esta noche... deja que te ordene un poco el saco- Casi como un fantasma deslizándose a su espalda y con aquella voz sugerente Shizuru susurró. -Está desdoblado por aquí- Dejando intencionalmente que su aliento rozara con tibieza el oído de la militar, sintió un tenue temblor, no evitaba sonreír. Las manos enguantadas de la Excelsaria se deslizaron por la espalda de Natsuki hasta alcanzar el cuello bordado con hilos de oro, acomodó la prenda con la diligencia de una esposa, pero teniendo la ocasión y la cercanía, no debería desdeñar la oportunidad. -Es encantador... tu vestuario- Las blancas manos ya estaban sujetas a su cintura y su nada despreciable pecho rozaba la espalda de una apenada Kruger.

La hija de Saeko quería escapar, era un código rojo, escuchaba las alarmas de sus instintos gritando, se sentía como una liebre a punto de ser devorada por una serpiente, pero que hipnotizada por la majestuosidad de aquel ser, era incapaz de moverse. Le supo a antaño aquella situación, sabía que si la miraba directamente a los ojos estaría perdida toda su voluntad. Pero tampoco tuvo la fuerza suficiente para apartarse de Shizuru, cerró los ojos disfrutando un momento del contacto, de las manos acariciando sobre el fajín, cerca de sus costados.

 _Estaba en el jardín de aquella mansión, ya ostentaba el uniforme militar del país al que había jurado servir por lealtad a la familia que la había acogido en su seno. Había tomado una carrera como oficial, inscribiéndose en Garderobe II para una alta posición, ya era teniente a los 16 años y se esperaba que a una edad temprana lograse hacerse cargo de las fuerzas militares del país por mandato de su soberano._

 _Observaba los pétalos de cerezo caer en derredor de ella y su acompañante, sus manos se acariciaban con delicadeza sobre el pasto. Aunque se tratara de un gesto tan pequeño, para ellas era ampliamente significativo, dado que Natsuki prefería el silencio de un momento cómodo a una charla llena de banalidades y su querida Shizuru lo comprendía perfectamente._

 _-¿Natsuki?- Esa sonrisa era tan refrescante, un regalo maravilloso que solo ella, Natsuki Kruger tenía el privilegio de ver._

 _Sus miradas se encontraron. -¿Shizuru?- Mucho antes de que pudiera decir más sintió la tibieza de aquellos carnosos labios sobre los suyos. Correspondió al instante, entregándose a ese pequeño momento perfecto. El dolor y la sed de venganza se habían apagado con la presencia de la graciosa amatista, el sentimiento más dulce había nacido a lo largo de aquellos años y su fortaleza incrementada con los meses que como la pareja que eran compartían._

 _'Daría lo que fuese por ti' no evitaba pensar a través de las sensaciones que en su cuerpo despertaban sus instintos. Deslizó sus dedos por la cálida mejilla en aquella piel de seda, sintió las manos de Shizuru aferrarse a su cuello para profundizar el beso. En cuanto se apartaron levemente, su amada susurró muy cerca de su oído._

 _-Te amo Natsuki-_

 _-Y yo a ti Shizuru- La envolvió en un abrazo posesivo. -Como no tienes idea-_

Pero el mundo había continuado girando y esa historia solo aguardaba en su pasado, ella era la prometida de su mejor amigo, aunque fuera la elección equivocada. Despertó de aquel dulce sueño en cuanto las manos de Shizuru aventuraron más de lo permitido desabrochando otros botones bajo la cinta que cruzaba su pecho. Con sus propias manos y muy a su pesar, Natsuki retiró las de la castaña y dio un paso adelante para alejarse del peligro.

-Tú tomaste una decisión Shizuru... respeta el camino que elegiste y aléjate del mío... - Continuó caminando sin recibir respuesta. -La espero en la primera planta Lady Fujino-

Dado que en ningún momento las chicas cruzaron miradas, la comandante no se percató de que Shizuru tenía una particular sonrisa en los labios. -Ara, ara... parece que tu piel aun no olvida, aun si tus labios dicen lo contrario- Comenzó a caminar contoneando grácilmente sus caderas, añadiendo ese toque de sensualidad que la caracterizaba, bajó las escaleras esperando encontrarse de nuevo con su custodia.

En efecto, Kruger la esperaba al pie de la puerta que daba entrada a la sala, no podía su alteza entrar sin compañía y dado que las dos eran hermanas adoptivas, nadie cuestionaba su arribo juntas. Caminaron con paso firme y sincronizado, nadie hubiese supuesto que 4 años de lejanía había apartado a las dos personas que observaban, blanco y dorado lucía Natsuki, dorado y carmesí ostentaba Shizuru mientras sus manos continuaban enlazadas, puestas a la altura de ambas cinturas. Ya en el salón de la recepción los distinguidos invitados, que no escatimaban elogios a la princesa de Excélsior, se amontonaban en derredor de ella procurándole al menos un saludo, a la vista la castaña se robaba toda clase de miradas, sin embargo la Kruger no se quedaba atrás y aunque por esa ocasión no usaba el uniforme de Excélsior en toda regla, lucía también espectacular. Las dos contrastaban y se complementaban, eran la cúspide de la élite, el centro de atención, incluso más que los anfitriones Carteyanes.

-No hemos bailado hace tanto tiempo, deberías invitarme- Tomó la oportunidad Shizuru en cuanto yacieron un breve momento a solas.

-Solo quieres huir, pero... te entiendo- Respondió Natsuki buscando con la mirada entre la gente, supo que tomar la pista de baile le daría la oportunidad de ver a más personas en aquel enorme salón. -Así sea...- Se inclinó con todo el protocolo que exigía la ocasión, aquellos movimientos tan sofisticados que harían sonrojar de alegría a la señora Rockfield, su antigua institutriz. Si hubiese sabido Miss María que el éxito de la etiqueta para Natsuki siempre fue del lado de los caballeros, sabe el cielo cuantos dolores de cabeza se habría ahorrado desde el principio, aquello se supo después de 3 años perdidos en alcurnia de señoritas.

La pelinegra danzaba con la gracia que pocos podrían, no menos era la princesa que seguía magistralmente sus movimientos entre piezas de vals, pero la joven Militar estaba absolutamente distraída mirando entre la gente, lo que molestó un poco a la castaña hija de Shion. -¿Qué buscas?-

-Estoy esperando ver a mi familia...-

Solo aquellos largos años de autocontrol y mascaradas diplomáticas le habían servido a Shizuru para contener una mueca de disgusto en su cara. -Pensaba que nosotros éramos tu familia, Natsuki-

-Tengo más de una familia, Shizuru- Respondió la Coronel sin perder la calma a pesar del evidente reproche.

La princesa parecía serena, pero claramente tenía los nervios a flor de piel. -¿Leíste mis cartas?-

-No...- Dijo sin falsedad.

Shizuru se mordió los labios intentando no dejarse afectar por ello, lo intuía... haberse arriesgado tanto con explicaciones en letras, cuando ella ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de leer sus misivas, era para querer gritarle muy fuerte y no podía. -Tienes la jerarquía suficiente, sin siquiera planearlo mi padre te ha dado la posición y los títulos suficientes... ¿Por qué no aceptas ser mi esposa?- Preguntó, quizás imaginando o suponiendo ideas extrañas presa de los celos.

-¿Es eso una propuesta?- Sonrió distraídamente. -Te faltó el anillo y que lo pidieras de rodillas... ¿Pero qué esperaba... de ti? Ya esperé... por mucho tiempo, Zuru...- Natsuki se apartó en un giro, tendió su mano y deslizó gentilmente a Shizuru en una inclinación adornada dentro del baile, yacieron así sus rostros muy cerca, se encontraron Esmeralda y Rubí, por un segundo fue como volver al tiempo en aquella fiesta cuando tuvieron su primer baile como amantes, tan escondidas en su hermandad y al mismo tiempo a la vista de todo el mundo.

-Entonces acepta...- Insistió la castaña, aun sintiéndose segura en esos brazos fuertes.

La Ventus levantó la vista, distante entre la concurrencia de invitados, sonrió... Shizuru no pudo saber a quién miraba por su postura, pero supo que esa hermosa expresión no era para ella. Natsuki la irguió nuevamente, le dió un giros más y con dos pasos más ceremoniosos que el anterior plantó su rodilla en el suelo, volvió su rostro sobre la mano que sujetaba entre la suya y dio un beso al envés, todo al mismo tiempo que todos los demás caballeros danzantes lo hacían con sus respectivas parejas. Concluida la coreografía propia de aquel baile, se puso de pie y miró directamente a Shizuru, consideró más que necesario informarle de las circunstancias, dado que no podría esconderlo por más tiempo. -Lamento decir, que yo le extendí esa propuesta a otra dama y ella... ha aceptado- La morena retiró el guante blanco de su mano mostrando en el anular, la prenda de compromiso, un anillo de oro blanco tallado con símbolos de corrientes y espadas, con incrustaciones de gemas verdes y azules.

Los ojos hechos de aquel puro rubí se llenaron de sombras en el acto. -¿Debería desearte felicidades? ¿O quieres que sea lo suficientemente sincera para decir que ese matrimonio será un fracaso?- Shizuru contenía el llanto en sus ojos por muy poco, pero tenía la barbilla recta cuan orgullosa era. -¿Cuántos años más necesitas para confirmar que nuestros sentimientos son genuinos?-

-Por una vez... se mi hermana, y espera lo mejor para mí- Tensó la mandíbula con una fría expresión, volvió a situar el guante en su lugar. -Porque es lo que yo haré dentro de una hora, cuando Reito diga que tú serás su futura Reina- Dicho esto la Kruger forzó una sonrisa y realizó una venia ante las tres personas que se acercaron a las dos para saludarlas. -Mi lord, es un placer verlo... majestad, cuanto más bella cada día, Julieth... tan araña como siempre- A lo que Nao gruñó desviando la mirada a otro lado con indignación mientras la reina de Excélsior negaba con una sonrisa en los labios, adoraba tener a toda su familia reunida.

-Qué dicha, tener a mis dos hermosas hijas de nuevo... ¿Podría un hombre pedir más alegría?- Musitó Shion extendiendo su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Shizuru, quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recomponer su faz en tan escaso tiempo. Allí estaba ella con su sonrisa ensayada y el rostro impoluto.

-Ara ara a Natsuki le encanta sonrojar a una mujer incluso si es alguien de mi edad- Reira Fujino la madre de Shizuru era de todos ellos la persona más cercana a Natsuki, debido a que la pelinegra había logrado tener por ella un sentimiento de amor materno, el cual era correspondido sin lugar a dudas. La Reina castaña acarició el hombro de su amada hija, y deslizó su otra mano por la mejilla de la pelinegra. -Se ven preciosas juntas, las he extrañado tanto...- La dama posó la vista sobre aquella cuyo vínculo era de sangre con una sonrisa de genuina admiración. -Mírate Zuru, qué hermosa estás, Reito debe estar más que complacido... y tú Natsuki, no me sorprendería que fueras el sueño de más de una de las señoritas de este lugar-

-Eres muy gentil madre, por ahora y si me permiten debo verificar un par de detalles concernientes a la seguridad, cosas de rutina- Natsuki se acercó a Reira y le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla. -Los veré pronto...- La pelinegra no dijo más, se marchó pasando a un lado de Nao quien "accidentalmente" le puso zancadilla en venganza de las acciones pasadas, pero la pelinegra no se dejó caer y continuó su camino hacia la zona de vigilancia con una sonrisa divertida.

El grupo se dirigió a la mesa de honor establecida para ellos, donde les aguardaban selectos vinos y manjares de la tradición Carteyana. -Madre, Natsuki se casará... ni siquiera se anunció su compromiso en primer lugar- Informó Shizuru intentando saber si solo a ella le había tomado por sorpresa, lo que en efecto así fue. -Por lo que aprecio todos aquí lo sabían menos yo-

-Hija... fue un tanto sorpresivo para todos, tu hermana dijo que hasta no tener todo asegurado no quería hacer... público el acontecimiento- Explicó la mayor, extrañada de que en efecto Shizuru no estuviese al tanto, dado que para su entender, la pelinegra y la castaña habían sido muy unidas desde pequeñas.

-Un caballero no haría pública una cosa así, sin tener el consentimiento de la solicitada... quizás sea el caso- Se excusó Shion, ocultando dentro de sí, que esa había sido la misión encomendada a Natsuki desde hacía 4 años cuando se vieron en los laboratorios de Lanía.

.

.

.

Dispuestas en diferentes sitios de la enorme sala y con los comunicadores funcionando se encontraban los grupos de Coral, que en cuyo caso habían optado por mecanismos diferentes de defensa. La escuadra 2 se camuflaba entre la multitud pasando por invitadas al evento y luciendo vestidos de gala. Las 1 por su parte lucían sus uniformes blancos de manera impecable y estaban dispuestas sobre puntos estratégicos, después de todo la comandante Kruger lo había dispuesto de ese modo.

Nina aguardaba de pie en la segunda planta vigilante, aunque a sus ojos no escapara nada de lo que aconteciese en la fiesta, su mente estaba puesta sobre una persona en particular. El 'Escudo' se movía sobre un eje cercano a la princesa, aunque bastante más lejos de lo que lo hacía la Coronel General, Kruger. Irina por su parte estaba en un cuarto rodeada por numerosas pantallas donde podía valorar todas las vistas de las cámaras, por ello era 'Cyber' el ojo que todo lo ve y lo manipula, la chica tiene acceso desde ese cuarto a los satélites y toda clase de dispositivos tecnológicos para mover a su antojo las comunicaciones en caso de ser necesario. Arika estaba puesta en un palco construido solo para ella, pero invisible a la vista del público en lo más alto de la gran sala y con un gran campo de visión sobre los invitados, si las cosas se ponían de otro tono el 'francotirador' eliminaría rápidamente a cualquier intruso desde su privilegiada posición.

-'Gato Negro'- Escuchó repentinamente la voz de Arika.

-¿Qué pasa 'Francotirador'?- Respondió alerta la pelinegra.

-Aún no hablas con 'Escudo' ¿Verdad?-

Nina que se sabía observada por la castaña de modo que negó con la cabeza. -No deberías usar la línea privada para esto-

-No tengas pendiente... pedí privacidad a 'Cyber'-

-¿Qué quieres saber entonces? ¿Qué Erstin no me hablaría ni aunque le implorara?- Dijo la de ojos dorados frunciendo el ceño.

-Dudo que eso sea cierto y no te veo a ti implorando Nina Wong- Refutó Arika a través del comunicador.

-Es cierto, pero me ha evadido de formas que no llegas a imaginar, siempre tiene algo que hacer- Miró a la posición en la que se encontraba la aludida, ¿Era impresión suya o ese vestido rosa la hacía lucir demasiado tentadora? Se mordió el labio al notar que uno de los nobles, suponiendo que se tratara de una invitada más le ha solicitado una pieza. -Se encuentra en una posición difícil e incómoda al pensar que tú y yo somos pareja, cuando no es así-

-Porque habría de serlo si no le importaras- 'Francotirador' no supo cuán sensible fue la fibra que movió en Nina al decir tales palabras.

-No lo sé- Desvió la mirada, sabiendo que esa era la posibilidad que más le aterraba, que no sintiera nada.

-Pero tienes claro que es a ella a quien amas, ¿No?- Esa Arika, como odiaba cuando insistía de esa manera.

-Absolutamente... eres linda Arika, pero sentiría incestuosa cualquier otro tipo de situación entre tú y yo- Se escucharon risas de ambas partes sobre lo dicho.

-Ujum, lo sé... ¿Entonces qué te detiene?-

-Que no sienta lo mismo por mí... se bien que no soy la única que se siente atraída hacía Erstin- Algo en su instinto le dijo que mejor se guardaba el nombre de esa persona.

Volvió la vista sobre la guapísima rubia que ahora danzaba cual cisne en la pista, se mordió el labio ¿Porque sonreía de ese modo? ¿Qué le había dicho ese hombre? ¿Y ese sonrojo? Tuvo que contenerse de apartar a ese fulano a patadas de su chica por la misión. Momento ¿Desde cuándo era suya?

-¿Lo has visto?- La castaña habló seriamente al otro lado de la línea. -Si continuas así de cobarde te la van a ganar, Nina-

 _-"Gracias Arika, hunde y gira el puñal más profundamente"-_ Esto último lo pensó sin apartar la vista... -Lo mataré- Se mordió los labios, al notar que con los segundos aquel malnacido sujeto pretendía bajar la mano de la cintura a la zona que deja de llamarse espalda en el cuerpo de Erstin.

Escuchó risas descontroladas a través del comunicador. -Ve o te dará algo Wong... Yo te cubro- Trataba de recuperarse la Sayers al otro lado de la línea, mientras solicitaba a 'Cyber' la movilidad de otros dos activos hacia el sector donde había estado su capitán.

Caminó presurosa a la primera planta. -Gracias- Masculló entre dientes con tono gruñón antes de desactivar su comunicador un momento.

La Kruger menor ignoraba lo bien que lucía con aquel uniforme blanco lleno de medallas y aquel sable hermosamente dispuesto con un cinto dorado, o las miradas que le dirigían las damas de alta alcurnia confundiéndolo con un joven buen mozo de alguna familia poderosa, incluso aquellos que identificaran las insignias militares no evitaban derretirse por lo bien que llevaba el uniforme. Además que si bien era cierta la excelsa casta, no podía tomar la ocasión para desvelarlo, pues para todos era y seguiría siendo Wong.

Se encontró en la sala repleta de gente danzando, pero nada que su entrenamiento no pudiera afrontar, se las arregló para llegar con Erstin sin causar ningún abrupto a los que amenamente se deslizaban con el vals en la pista. Así se encontró de pie frente la pareja que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, vio con cólera como el "noble" estaba a punto de posar las manos en zona vedada.

- _"Piensa di algo, cualquier cosa"..._ Parece que la Srta. Ho ha olvidado porque estamos aquí _"Diablos eso se oyó tan celoso"_ -

-Capitán Wong- Los ojos aguamarina se ampliaron llenos de sorpresa y no pudo seguirle el paso a su acompañante, por lo cual la danza cesó.

-A qué debo la interrupción- Nina no lo había notado, pero la rubia estaba bailando con el monarca de Artai, el Regente Dai Artai, Nagi Homura.

-Lord Nagi, espero pueda disculpar la intromisión... pero me temo que me ha privado de la vigilancia de un importante miembro de seguridad- Dijo con total diplomacia Nina, improvisando sobre la marcha como sacar a Erstin de allí y no generar un conflicto internacional, muy absurdamente y por celos había olvidado que llevar el uniforme de la guardia real de sus majestades, significaba llevar el honor y la sangre de su nación a donde fuera, se lamentó en el acto de su impertinencia. -Ya que debo hablar con ella un asunto de suma importancia, si usted lo permite... claro- Ejecutó una venía imperial, lo que fue bien visto por aquel hombre vestido casi por completo en hilos de oro y joyas lustrosas.

-¿Pasa algo grave Capitán Wong?- Sonrió con burla el joven de cabellos plateados y ojos fríos de tono rojo.

Reportaría al 'francotirador' que no lo perdiese de vista en ningún momento, ese sujeto no le daba buena espina y ya no se trataba de un asunto de celos, pero ¿Cómo atreverse a sospechar de uno de los reyes de la alianza apenas por instinto?

-En lo absoluto mi Lord... solo algunos tecnicismos- Nina comprendiendo que no podía tentar más a la suerte ni a la diplomacia, se apartó. -Nos encontramos en la segunda planta para tratar este asunto Teniente Ho, en cuanto termine de danzar con su excelentísimo- La morena no tuvo otra opción que volver a su posición, pues de alguna forma, había salvado el pellejo y el puesto gracias a las clases de protocolo de Lancaster.

-Lo has hecho perfectamente Teniente Ho- El monarca sonreía con cierto crueldad, volviendo a tomar la cintura de la rubia para continuar la danza. Nagi sabía que estaba siendo observado por los ojos magma de Nina así se aventuró a completar lo que ella tanto quiso evitar, su mano se deslizó sobre las posaderas de Erstin y las sostuvo allí hasta el final de la tonada, que fue absolutamente una tortura para la joven, empero estaba atada de manos por las obligaciones que tenía con aquel indigno y perverso.

-Solo sigo la voluntad del monarca de mi país, al cual juré lealtad- Musitó la joven ocultando el rostro de modo que su compañero de danza no se diera cuenta cuanto le repugnaba la situación.

-Has obtenido toda la información ¿Verdad mi lady?- Un giro sincronizado para el vals, 1, 2, 3 y 1, 2, 3 antes de volverse a juntarse muy cerca.

-Así es, todo lo que a mi prometido complazca- Susurró Erstin con servilismo, aunque sus ojos estuvieran llenos de tristeza su expresión no decía nada.

-Ya puedes irte con tu 'querido capitán', a diferencia de ella yo no soy celoso... y te dejaré jugar por un tiempo más Teniente Ho- Dijo Nagi al finalizar la pieza, una venia protocolaría y ambos se alejaron el uno del otro como si fueran un par de desconocidos.

En cuanto el 'escudo' se vio libre, acudió preocupada al encuentro de la líder de escuadrón, Nina se miraba cual fiera enjaulado caminando de un lugar a otro con la mandíbula tensa, estaba claro que su humor había desmejorado considerablemente desde la mañana. -¿Capitán Wong?-

La fiera mirada de la pelinegra tomó fuera de base a la joven Ho. -Le solicitó que los asuntos personales y las insinuaciones sean dejadas por fuera de la operación... no ha sido un apropiado comportamiento el que presencie en la pista de baile-

Erstin enrojeció visiblemente hasta las orejas. -No volverá a pasar...-

-Eso espero... la tenía en una consideración más... alta, nunca imagine que fueran de su gusto las demostraciones públicas-

-Permito que me ordene, que cuestione mi comportamiento en horas de labor... pero no le permito juzgarme... eso de ninguna manera- Refutó esta vez molesta la rubia.

-Ha sido usted la que se ha puesto en esta situación... si hubiera actuado decentemente no sería objeto de juicios de valor- Ya estaba tan cerca de la rubia y tan llena de razones para mantener su enojo...

-Yo no cuestiono sus asuntos, ¿Entonces es más honroso que usted y una compañera de escuadra tengan ese tipo de relación en medio de una misión tan importante? Por si no lo sabe, ese hombre es mi prometido, puede tomar lo que desee antes o después, será Rey en breve ¿No es así?-

Nina se quedó estática en su posición, vió los ojos celestes de la dama, su expresión molesta, quiso decir alguna palabra pero nada salió, tragó saliva intentando que no se pusieran acuosos sus ojos. Aquellos segundos de silencio fueron percibidos como la eternidad misma, una oscura y sombría, pero Wong se aclaró la garganta para no dejar ver lo afectada que estaba ante esa información. -Disculpa, Erstin...- Era doloroso usar su primer nombre para circunstancias tan infortunadas en la infinidad de ideas que se había hecho acerca de la declaración romántica que ya nunca tendría lugar. -Me alegro por tus nupcias, eso... significa que pronto nos dejarás para ser la esposa de un heredero... vaya ¡Felicidades!- Sonrió aunque por dentro se estuviera ahogando en lágrimas. -Lamento que te vayas, eso... si lo lamento...- Nina tomó la mano de la rubia y se inclinó para besar su envés con toda la adoración que sentía por ella. -Serás una gran Regente- Una vez se separó de la joven la miró a los ojos y volvió a sonreírle. -Tomate el día, llamaré a un vigía para que te cubra, diviértete-

La capitana del escuadrón uno sintió que se desmoronaba a medida que dirigía sus pasos en la dirección opuesta, se detuvo, aunque ya no importase quería asegurarse que Arika no tuviera problemas posteriores con su pareja. -¿Err... Erstin?-

La Ho respingo, no salía de su asombro, aun miraba la mano donde yacieron los labios de Nina. -Sí... _"¿Qué digo?"_ ¿Capitán?- Observó la firme y atlética espalda de su compañera de escuadrón.

-Entre Sayers y yo... no tenemos esa clase de relación, es una hermana para mí, además ella también está comprometida, espero que esta conversación se quede entre tú y yo, ya que no me gustaría que ese compromiso quedase entredicho por un rumor-

-Lo... lo siento, yo no...- La de celeste mirar comprendió lo incómodo que había sido y que esa era la razón de fondo para que Nina se negara a verla en ese momento, si al final no había mostrado el más mínimo ápice de molestia, era seguro que su oficial al mando no sintiera nada por ella, ¡Que tonta! -Será como ordene y gracias por... su comprensión-

-No te preocupes... lo entiendo- Nina acomodó la espada en su cinto, luego hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano, dejando a Erstin en el segundo balcón.

Lo que la llorosa rubia ignoraba mientras veía marcharse a su admirada Capitana, es que Nina no pudo hablar más sin que la voz le sonara rota, simplemente había buscado la forma de marcharse discretamente, mientras vertía silenciosas lágrimas de tristeza, después de todo se había hecho ideas absurdas, el escudo de su grupo, era una mujer felizmente comprometida.


	4. La Danza Sherezade

_**Saludos Estimados Lectores y Lectoras, espero este capitulo los transporte a lugares de ensueño y sea grato. Una abrazo.**_

 ** _Cuando Hablan Las Miradas_**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 ** _La Danza Sherezade_**

Llegó ese momento, podía escuchar sus propios latidos, mientras caminaba de la mano del hombre que se proclamaría el dueño y señor de su vida, de su amor, sin que fuera esa la verdad. No flaqueó a pesar de dirigirse a su propio funeral, pues no sentiría de otro modo aquella cuerda ceñida a su cuello, o dicho en los términos materiales de la ocasión, ese anillo que prendaría a su anular estrangulando su corazón. Buscó con su mirada rubí el lugar donde estaba situada su familia, apreció con un poco de molestia como Natsuki se alejaba de la mesa aparentemente ocupada con un teléfono satelital, si el mundo gustaba probar el alcance de su paciencia, estaba segura que encontraba los momentos menos oportunos.

-Sea entonces la danza del cisne, entre el príncipe Reito Kanzaki de Carteya y la bellísima Princesa de Excélsior, Shizuru Fujino- El narrador no era otro que el hermano menor de Reito, Sora Kanzaki quien con voz profunda y varonil explicaba a los asistentes el significado de aquella práctica. -Se dice que al principio, cuando Carteya todavía no era una nación y estaba dividida en feudos mayormente propiedad en dos clanes rivales, se propició para la conciliación una fiesta a la cual asistieron la bella Ariadne L'Fleur y el valiente Souta Kanzaki, habiendo disputado en lados opuestos y sin una seña conocida del otro, los dos jóvenes herederos tuvieron ocasión de conocerse sin el peso de sus apellidos a cuestas, un hermoso sentimiento nació entre danzas, festejos y encuentros posteriores... así que para cuando los hijos de aquellas familias rivales supieron del motivo de la discordia, ya era demasiado tarde, el amor había vencido... así que hace ya 300 años, ambos herederos danzaron para toda su gente poco antes de pactar el voto de su compromiso y desde entonces todos los reyes y reinas Carteyanes, han repetido esta valiosa tradición a la espera de que la misma felicidad y prosperidad les aguarde en su futuro reinado- Sora guardó silencio y con un ademán indicó al director de aquella orquesta, dar inicio al vals del Cisne.

Ambos se detuvieron, Shizuru pudo mirar a su amigo a los ojos y notar su gentil comprensión, sintió culpa por un momento, no solo ella se estaba arrastrando a un matrimonio sin amor, Reito caminaba el mismo sendero a su lado, si alguna vez amara o si tal vez ya estuviera enamorado de otra mujer, no podría ofrecerle el honor de ser la primera para él ante el mundo. -Estás seguro ¿Reito?-

-No temas, el cuento que relató Sora no es más que una historia idílica que se le dice a los niños pequeños en Carteya, siempre he sabido que una vez naces con el privilegio de la corona no tienes la libertad de escoger por amor, así que es un privilegio que seas tú, alguien a quien conozco y que estoy seguro, serás una gran reina- Murmuró con aquella sonrisa casi comercial mientras bailaban al compás de la música.

-Para todo lo demás, un buen consorte es de lo más práctico... realmente no pretendo que seas fiel- Susurró con una sonrisa ladina, con lo que cualquiera que los mirara podía creerse por completo que se trataba de dos genuinos amantes.

-Yo tampoco te pediría tanto, mi Lady- Acotó dando un giro más atrevido y subiendo algo de complejidad a la danza. -He visto un par de doncellas que podrían ser de tu interés-

Shizuru guardó silencio, lo cual extrañó a Reito en más de una forma, después de un corto momento se atrevió a contestar la muda pregunta en la faz del moreno. -¿Qué puede ofrecerme otra piel? Yo no sé olvidar la de ella- Confesó y aunque por un microsegundo Reito frunció el ceño, al instante siguiente sonreía como si nada.

-Distracción Shizuru, no es de otra manera... y más aún, hoy- Claro que sabía, algo que su amiga ignoraba, después de todo era su morada y sabía de los acontecimientos.

La pieza estaba a punto de culminar, un par de figuras más en su baile y el Kanzaki se preocupó más de la debida culminación de la ceremonia antes que de responder la inquietud de la Excelsaria, fue así que ligeramente confusa, de pie frente a las personas más renombradas, monarcas y empresarios de toda nacionalidad posible, Shizuru contempló a Reito, quien plantó su rodilla en el marmolado suelo y expuso una preciosa caja, dentro de la cual un hermoso anillo de bodas resaltaba con su estético diseño de tejidos y texturas de flores, con las que coronaba la incrustación de un diamante rosa.

Con gentil cuidado, el príncipe de Carteya posó el anillo en el dedo estimado para tales fines, dando así la ocasión a Shizuru para asentir suavemente, la mayoría supuso que la dama se esmeraba por contener la emoción, no sabían que era una honda tristeza la que se reservaba dentro de sí. El castaño se puso de pie y con su grisácea mirada puesta en la que prontamente sería su esposa, se irguió orgulloso y tomando la ocasión, le plantó un apasionado beso a la castaña, todo en medio de los apabullantes aplausos de la multitud.

Una vez se separaron sonrientes, Shizuru masculló entre dientes. -Eso no hacía parte del acuerdo... Reito-

-Me lo agradecerás en breve Shizuru, así no te vas a sentir como una tonta- Informó el Carteyan con bastante serenidad. -Natsuki es en verdad cruel- Sonrió como si no hubiera dicho nada y Shizuru contuvo con esmeros el fruncir su ceño.

-¡Vivan los futuros Reyes!- Vitoreó uno entre la multitud y a este le siguieron el resto, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, abrazos incluso de personas que la castaña no había visto jamás en su vida. Shizuru observó entre los suyos como su pelinegra amada se acercaba silenciosamente.

-Felicidades...- Natsuki tendió su mano a Shizuru y ella la tomó, como si cerraran un acuerdo de negocios. -Espero que seas feliz... al final es lo único que realmente importa...- Dijo aquello genuinamente, tragó saliva, abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió.

-Di...lo, lo que sea que estés pensando- Instó Shizuru sin dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes, no importaba ya la presencia de mil o de uno, cada ocasión junto a Natsuki, la hija de Shion la vivía de una forma tan diferente, era una experiencia especial.

-Te ves hermosa, luces como una reina- Kruger sonrió como si ese momento no las separara un poco más, levantó entre sus dedos la mano en cuyo anular adornaba la prenda del compromiso citado. -Claro que yo habría elegido un rubí... como tus ojos, son gemas demasiado hermosas para pasarlas por alto...- Sonrió confiadamente, encontrándose con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas de la Fujino. -Pero yo soy yo... simplemente-

-Natsuki es Natsuki, la que no acepta mis súplicas...- Dijo esto más bajo, pero suficientemente audible para las dos.

-Shizuru, el mundo no nos esperó... harías lo necesario por este momento, la paz a la vuelta de la esquina y hoy te apoyo en ello, suelta el pasado ahora, quizás entonces seas dichosa al fin-

-Yo no sé olvidar- Confesó con un dejo de amargura debidamente disimulada en una sonrisa diplomática.

-Llegará el día... en que no será más que un vago recuerdo- La joven Coronel separó al fin su mano de la princesa, hizo una corta venia y otro más que apurado en recibir la atención de la agasajada se puso delante, la castaña miró encima del hombro de su interlocutor como su hermana adoptiva comenzaba a desaparecer entre las gentes, mas adivinó su aguda mirada el cómo una doncella Argoria se atravesó en su camino, sin adivinar del todo lo que pasaba notó cómo la mujer tomaba la mano de Natsuki y le apresuraba a acudir al segundo piso del salón, más que molesta intuyó en ella a la mujer de la que cruelmente la Kruger había hablado durante su baile.

-Será una gran Reina, no tengo de ello la menor duda, Alteza- Le alababa una y otra vez aquel empresario, uno al que el tratado promovido por la princesa le resultaba de lo más conveniente.

Shizuru suspiró, sería una larga velada... mientras la joven Excelsaria atendía a un sin fin de personas con la misma paciencia y elegancia que su futuro esposo, se dieron algunos eventos culturales con manifestaciones artísticas de las otras naciones. Cerca de una hora después, le llegó el turno a los Argorianos, a lo que el mismísimo Rey Tanos hizo la respectiva presentación.

-Atiendan nuestra voz, esta es la historia de un joven de tierras lejanas y la princesa Sherezade, la hermosa hija del Rey Tajaní, mas el amor con extranjeros había sido prohibido por las viejas costumbres y los amantes dolidos se encontraban con la complicidad de la noche...- Tanos sonrió con un dejo de picardía. -Esta canción hoy sellará el enlace de una de mis hijas, con el actual Ventus de Argoria, quien heredará con su esposa, mi corona cuando fallezca, lo cual... por mi edad... será pronto- Rió de buena gana el anciano Lottus y a él le siguieron otros hombres en la sala. -Los años han transcurrido y no me arrepiento de la vida que he vivido, sé que hace 20 años hubiera actuado cegado por la arrogancia negando el valor a quien lo merece, pero incluso un viejo Rey puede aprender y nunca es tarde para cambiar el pensamiento, es por ello, que por primera vez un extranjero ha ganado el derecho a desposar a una de mis hijas... entonces escuchen a los amantes con su canto, como pacto irrompible de su unión- Tanos hizo un ademán con su mano invitando a las bailarinas a tomar su lugar en el centro del salón, fue así que 15 doncellas cubiertas por vaporosos velos tomaron sus posiciones, dejando en medio a una cuyos adornos y belleza resaltaban a la vista, si es que la corona en su frente no revelase su origen real. Mas de aquella mujer etérea no se podía ver el rostro a completitud, una misteriosa abertura a la altura de los ojos delataba el tono dorado propio de la monarquía Argoria por lo cual no adivinaba nadie cuál de las tres hijas de Tanos sería desposada.

El sonido de las alhajas y brazaletes siendo agitadas al viento por las manos de las doncellas rompieron el silencio, iniciaban en los tambores sus rimbombantes sones al rito de la danza Sherezade junto con la caja de sonido y los cascabeles, las cuerdas de las cítaras se estremecían ante los acordes de la pulidas manos de las siervas, cantaron las voces de los flautines juguetonamente, con su cadencioso sonar. -Ohhhhh... hija del rey, como un ángel descendió del cielo, ha llegado cubierta de adornos preciosos y su cabello lleno de flores, ¿Quién podría negar tanta belleza?- Cantó con vibratos la voz grave el propio Tanos, ante la sorpresa general pues desde la muerte de su único hijo varón no había entonado nunca alguna melodía, tan feliz estaba de hallar un esposo para su hija que olvidado el luto de 10 años se rompió.

Se adelantaron los pasos descalzos de las hijas de Argoria, suaves las pisadas sobre las nubes imaginarias de las miradas sorprendidas, apenas cubrían cadenas doradas sus tobillos y velos de rojo color se abrazaban a la piel, arábigos vuelos ascendían hasta las caderas de prodigiosa curvatura. Vientres puros, adornados de gemas preciosas dibujaban senderos de ensueño, agitándose las chaquiras en sus cintos de seda bordada con hilos dorados. El sari lo llevaban envuelto como una falda corta, a la vez era un manto que cruzaba el torso de las mujeres y se amarraba a sus cintos tras cubrir parte de sus espaldas desnudas, solo un tejido de top cubría la parte superior donde los pechos primorosos se agitaban al ritmo de los tambores en medio de la apasionada danza, en su cuello llevaban collares de joyas preciosas y solo una sobre su piel lucía tatuajes nupciales hechos a base de henna.

Se oyeron a coro las voces de las siervas iniciando el relato de la historia de la princesa en honor de la que danzaban, sus manos serpenteaban en las posturas de la diosa Radha. Mientras los ojos de las mujeres se posaban en un grupo de hombres vestidos con pantalones Dothi, camisas largas llamadas Kurta y turbantes azules con bordados plateados, además de espadas en sus cintos de fajín.

Ven a mí... ven a mí...

Ven, ven...

Ven a mí, ven a mí...

Ven conmigo

Ven a mí, ven a mí

Ven junto a mí

Ven a mí, ven...

Ven, ven, ven a mí

La hija de Tanos se situó en el centro de las doncellas dando giros de intrincados pasos y posturas tanto del cuerpo como de las manos, elevando con ello el vuelo de su sari, entonces se alzó una voz tan primorosa y delicada como era de esperarse fuera la de una princesa, narrando a través de una danza Kartha, tan viva como su pasión, mientras arqueaba su cuerpo en la postura servil, con un pie sosteniendo su cuerpo el otro elevando en la posición de la flor de loto, una mano levantada y la otra señalando delicadamente hacia el grupo de hombres, mientras su rostro oculto hablaba mudamente a través de las miradas.

Nacida entre la sal del desierto

Ven, ven, para ser amada por ti

Tú eres la razón de que esté aquí

Iré, iré, aunque no sepa el camino

Lo haré, lo haré, verás cómo lo consigo

Porque sé que mi destino está contigo

Mi piel grita, ¿Dónde estás?

No quiero sentir este frío cruel

Quiero sentirte junto a mí,

Arroparte entre mis siete velos

Puedo hacer tu vida muy feliz

Bajo la luna que nos ilumina

Sólo existo para complacerte

Suspiraron los presentes, las doncellas daban giros enérgicos al son de la caja y los tambores, cuando los hijos de Argoria se adentraron en la danza, igualando a las féminas en sus giros y pasos de sincronizados saltos. Dos reverencias, un giro, se invitaban con las manos al ritmo de la música, con aplausos arriba y abajo, casi rozando el suelo, pasados unos momentos las mujeres se postraron completamente ante sus actorales amantes, apenas una aguardó sola en el centro y sin pareja, no era otra que la princesa... La tonada bajó de ritmo y la hija del Lottus se hizo escuchar con preciosa armonía en su voz vibrante siendo acompañada por apenas un sitar de punzadas cuerdas. Aun sin poder contemplar las facciones de aquel rostro, casi podría adivinarse el dolor de la soledad en aquellos ojos de oro líquido.

Ah... es eso que dicen las estrellas

Es... lo que grita en el firmamento

La magia que desprendes

Me tiene totalmente hipnotizada

Quiero ser tuya hasta que el último astro se apague

No te escondas, no lo guardes ante mí

Sé que tú también sientes así

Lo que yo siento... por ti

Entonces los hombres cantaron los coros y le abrieron paso a uno de vestiduras principescas, en cuyo cinto ostentaba la espada del Rey. La cimitarra del Ventus lucía esplendorosa las gemas de zafiro y jade en la empuñadura de oro y marfil, las vestiduras del príncipe que combinaban dos culturas no dejaron de llamar la atención de los monarcas de las otras naciones quienes no reconocieron al joven a causa de la pintura sobre su cara, pero dudaron al reconocer la cinta que cruzaba su pecho con las insignias militares de un reino en particular.

Iré, iré por ti

Junto a ti llegaré

Iré, iré por ti

Jamás te olvidaré

Allí estaré, iré por ti

Como una sombra seré

Tu amante secreto,

Bella hija del Rey...

Unos iris rubí observaron con encono la situación, ¿Que hacía Natsuki Kruger con aquel turbante en su cabeza, arracadas y el rostro pintado? La piel de por sí pálida estaba cubierta por un polvo blanco, en la barbilla tenía tres líneas verticales de color negro y en medio de estas, dos rayas rojas, los labios resaltan con un tono escarlata, las cejas habían sido alargadas con tintes negro y bordes dorados en la parte superior, los ojos delineados y en su frente el símbolo de un triángulo de oro en cuyo centro había un punto rojo, le exaltaban sobre los demás. Shizuru se mordió los labios en cuanto le vió caminar junto a esa mujer postrada en el suelo, tan devotamente expuesta que... toda calma le abandonó cuando lo imposible ocurrió, la voz que se escuchó entonces no era la de la princesa Argoría si no la de Natsuki con un profundo y ensayado tono grave, nadie diría que no fue un hombre el que cantó.

Venido desde las tierras lejanas del Norte

Estoy aquí solo porque fue el destino conocerte

Sin ti no sabría el sentido de mi existencia

Llenas cada espacio de mi alma y mi vida

Señora de la más dulce fantasía

Iré cruzando las arenas etéreas del tiempo

Con la mirada que sigue tus pasos sobre la tierra

Cuando el viento traiga a mí la brisa salina

Con el aroma a jazmín de tu cuerpo

Aunque el camino sea eterno

Cuando el sol arde en mi piel

En un oasis detenido de verde y cristal

Al fin te veré, te encontraré.

Una mano le fue tendida a la solitaria mujer para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. La bella Argoria elevó la mirada con profundidad sobre su 'salvador', un murmullo se escuchó cuando todos adivinaron que aquel sería su esposo antes de llegar el alba del nuevo día y el heredero a la corona de Argoria. Así la hija de Tanos encontróse con una mirada tan verde como la esmeralda más pura, la piel de aquel fino rostro era más blanca que la sal, vió a su 'amado' como la más gloriosa e infinita contemplación. Su mano libre formó un círculo en derredor de su pecho, y aquel mudra delató sin lugar a dudas que aquel era el 'dueño' de su corazón.

En esta noche que te estoy saboreando

¿Me preguntas qué es lo que estoy mirando?

El brillo de tus ojos que tanto me gusta

Cantó la princesa no sin deslizar su mano sobre la mejilla de Natsuki aunque sin rozarla. Con delicados movimientos de sus manos y pasos incluso más oníricos, rodeó a su ahora 'esposo' con un velo, cubriendo de la vista de todos el beso que le prodigó a sus labios durante breves momentos. Alguien entre la multitud casi pudo hacer sangrar su boca de la mordida que se prodigó para acallar las quejas en su interior, sus puños distantes se cerraron a falta de la posibilidad de intervenir, pues sabía que se ocasionaría un gran conflicto en el caso de musitar alguna palabra, por lo que el príncipe de Carteya pasó su brazo por la cintura de su prometida. -Cuida tus palabras y tus pasos- Susurró cerca de su oído.

-Zoe...- Dijeron con sorpresa y hasta espanto entre murmullos que apagaban los flautines y tambores, pues no era otra que ella, la mujer que había desprendido el velo de su rostro, mostrando al fin en sus bellas facciones la cara conocida de la hija mayor de Tanos. Nao quiso golpearse la frente ante la estupidez de su amiga de la infancia, ¿Como se le ocurría desposar de las tres hijas del Lottus a la única de las 3 que ya había sido desposada antes? Kruger había elegido a una viuda como compañera de vida y estaba segura que algún reproche le vendría después.

No fueron posibles las reclamaciones cuando la pareja en el centro de las otras 14 enlazaba sus manos, con el velo que había cubierto antes aquel gesto privado en el que sus labios hablaron mudamente de quererse, Zoe ató su muñeca con la de su amante como símbolo del enlace de sus almas, sin dejar de mirarse mientras ocupaban aquellos pasos sincronizados. Nuevamente cantó Natsuki con entonación mientras danzaba entre tenues giros y posturas de cabeza, dando en cada paso un acento, una venia, un giro en los sentidos opuestos para volver a unir sus manos a la altura de las muñecas.

Calma ya la agonía de no tenerte

Esta punzante angustia de perderte

Deja que cuando te vean mis ojos

Mis caricias llenen de calor tu frío

Que ansío cubrir tu rostro de sonrojos

Mirando en ti el dulce pudor de mujer

Al amarnos por primera vez.

Deja que te vea con esta adoración

Hermosa mujer morena de perla piel

Sé, no puedo ser de hielo contigo cerca

Y cuando te pregunto qué miras en mí

Tus susurros me consumen por dentro

Ya no puedo esconder esto que siento

Seré más fuerte ya solo por ti.

Con las manos unidas, la de mirada oro pestañeaba seductoramente y entre posturas desvelaba su cuello a la vista del 'príncipe', era sin duda el juego de los amantes que se encuentran en la noche para unir sus corazones, una emulación de aquella devota entrega. Zoe rozó su mejilla con la de Natsuki mezclando entonces la pintura en sus rostros. Con una breve pausa la Minari sujetó la mano de la morena y deslizó un brazalete con amarras de cuero, el cual ató firmemente, después besó el envés de la mano del 'príncipe' y lentamente comenzó a deslizarse para postrarse con obediencia.

Por fin encontré mi destino

Y la suerte me trajo junto a ti

Sé que esto no puede durar siempre

Pero esta noche soy sólo tuya

Déjate llevar en este momento

Siente en tu propia piel esta magia

Mi único deseo es fundirme contigo

Ah... es eso que dicen las olas

Es... lo que reverbera con el viento

Me está llamando por mi nombre

Me hace bailar al son de estas caricias

Quédate conmigo toda una eternidad

La joven de Excélsior impidió a la argoria postrarse por completo pues sus manos le detuvieron antes de alcanzar el suelo, en un gesto que exponía gratitud e igualdad. Natsuki volvió a entonar la melodía sujetando la cintura de la mujer, a lo que Zoe posó su mano sobre el pecho de la morena, con un pequeño paso y al ritmo de los panderos, cruzaban pasos y movimientos sin apartar sus manos, girando lentamente.

En la danza eterna de la seducción

Allí donde esté seré tu fiel guardián

De día al vernos de soslayo a lo lejos

Oculta tu sonrisa en los vaporosos velos

Y así nadie sepa este dulce secreto.

Por esta noche libérame de la prisión

Te querré con el fuego de mi pasión

Dame olvido a esta cruel vida terrenal

En aquel mundo que tú haces tan real

Llévame a tus dimensiones de ensueño

Para vivir junto a ti un sueño eterno...

La hermosa Zoe, la que era considerada junto a Shizuru Fujino y Mashiro Blan, una de las princesas más bellas, en verdad lo era, ya sin el velo cubriendo su cabeza o su fino rostro, lucía sus largos cabellos de color azabache con preciosas ondas de mar en las puntas, en contraste su piel era de un color caramelo como el más exquisito dulce y sus expresivos ojos dorados eran capaces de hablar un idioma propio, estos oscilaban en la dicha absoluta con solo cruzar en su camino las gemas verdes de su amante, cuyo sonrojo por el canto de su voz, escondía aquel polvo blanco sobre la piel. Kruger y la princesa fueron apartadas la una de la otra de forma dramática como parte del rito, la cobaltina por los otros danzantes y Zoe por sus siervas, las cuales bailaban celebrando el nuevo enlace y lamentando la despedida. Movimientos sincronizados expusieron ante todos la sensualidad de sus caderas, encantando a unos cuantos con el singular serpenteo de cada una de las féminas, las cuales formaron un triángulo con la hija de Tanos a la cabeza, todas se movían como las olas del mar y replicaban en todo sus movimientos, incluso sus miradas.

Así Zoe volvió a cantar en respuesta a su querida Natsuki.

Quiero ser amada

Amada por ti

No quiero nada más

La felicidad es

Complacer tus deseos

Soy tu esclava esta noche

Ah... eso que descansa en mi alma

Es... la dicha de estar contigo

El recuerdo de esta noche

Lo llevaré conmigo en mi pecho

Aunque no nos veamos más

Te seguiré amando así

Quiero conducirte a un sitio

Donde disfrutar contigo siempre

Pero la hora ya nos ha llegado a ambos

Ven a mí, ven a mí...

Ven a mí, ven a mí...

Las manos de los danzantes sostenían teatralmente por los brazos a Natsuki, mientras las doncellas comenzaban a salir de la zona de danza llevándose con ellas a Zoe. Pues aquella escena representaba sin lugar a dudas la despedida de los amantes con la llegada del alba. En cuanto una radiante Zoe llegó junto a su padre y tomó asiento a su lado, los otros hombres liberaron al joven de tierras lejanas.

Oh... vil viento de la mañana

Es... el cruel sol que amanece

Déjame estar un poco más

En esta fantasía sin igual

Con su vientre sobrenatural...

Natsuki sostuvo junto a su pecho el velo con el que Zoe antes había ocultado su rostro, cubrió su beso y ató sus manos como símbolo de su enlace matrimonial. Envolvió la prenda junto al brazalete que ella le entregó e igualmente como parte de la danza, extrajo la cimitarra del Ventus con la cual y fingidamente se enfrentó a los 14 danzantes que antes le retuvieron.

Me queda el rocío de tu piel sobre la mía

Esta memoria se guardará en mi pecho

Con la magia de tu sonrisa de marfil

Y el sonido febril de tu nombre en mí

Sera que mi alma vague en tu busca

Porque te veré otra vez... Zoe...

Volveré una vez más a estar aquí

Es una promesa que selló un beso

Toma la bella flor azul de jardín

Diosa de aroma siempre jazmín...

En aquel juego de espadas tan coreografiado como la trama que contaba su danza, uno a uno los 14 guerreros fueron vencidos. Así Natsuki llegó a la parte del salón en la que se encontraba el rey con sus hijas, Zarai tan bellamente ataviada como Zoe, salvo por el color verde de sus ropas y Mikoto, quien era el último espadachín a enfrentar, vestía muy semejante a la misma Kruger.

Por la eternidad nos habremos de encontrar

Pues quedó escrito en las estrellas

Que siempre serás mi alma gemela

Yo te juro una vez más a tu lado habré de estar

Aunque deba esperar otra vez una eternidad...

Ambas dieron giros e hicieron uso de posturas reales con la espada, incluso hubieron choques de sus cimitarras que llegaron a espantar a algunos, entre ellos Shizuru y Reira, pero tanto Mikoto como Natsuki conocían de sobra la habilidad de la otra y habían ejecutado magistralmente cada ataque, con saltos y giros incluidos, sin que por ello desentonara con la melodía que había continuado subiendo en ritmo y tensión. Hasta la ocasión en la que Mikoto deslizó su espada por la parte baja del costado de la pelinegra de Excélsior sin tocarla realmente, pero dando a entender que ejecutó un ataque mortal. Así, fingidamente y con su último aliento, Kruger se postró a los pies de su amor con una última entonación.

Iré, iré por ti

Junto a ti llegaré

Allí estaré, iré por ti

Jamás te olvidaré...

Cuando se apagó el sonido de la melodía con Natsuki envuelta por los brazos de Zoe y la actuación de su muerte con un velo en el rostro, los aplausos sonoros se extendieron por toda la sala. Tanos se levantó y tomó la palabra una vez el barullo de los asistentes atenuó un poco. -Claramente la historia de Sherezade y el joven extranjero de las tierras del norte no tuvo un dulce final, el rey Tajaní mandó matar a aquel hombre por osar tanto...- Tanos negó con la cabeza y una alegre sonrisa. -He querido darles a saber esta historia como una representación de la capacidad que tenemos todos para superar ciertos arraigos y tradiciones proponiendo unas nuevas, hoy me niego a ver sufrir tal ignominia en mi amada hija Zoe, porque he visto a este hijo de Excélsior enfrentar a la muerte sin ninguna clase de temor y por el amor de mi hija... Esta alma guerrera que venció a mi enemigo, ganó su derecho a participar en la prueba de los 7, y venció en la contienda. Le llamamos Ventus, que significa dueño del valor y la victoria, quien obtuvo para sí el derecho a desposar a una de mis hijas, y eligió a Zoe Minari, la heredera por derecho. Así que hoy ante todos ustedes, celebró y doy a saber el enlace que tuvo lugar en la ceremonia de Luna como es nuestra costumbre, festejemos entonces a estos amantes...- Tanos miró a Natsuki ponerse de pie junto a su hija, tomó el Vermillon de la bandeja que tendía un sirviente, y lo posó en las manos de la joven pelinegra. -Hazle saber al mundo, que Zoe Minari hija del Lottus de Argoria, será de ahora en adelante tu esposa y este lazo se disolverá solo con la muerte o con el repudio de Radha-

Reito apretó la mano de Shizuru con fuerza suficiente para lastimar, evitando así que la castaña importunara el momento en que Natsuki ponía la marca del Vermillon en la frente de Zoe, símbolo definitivo de su unión matrimonial y dado que las dos eran doncellas, la princesa de ojos dorados también puso su huella entre la frente y el nacimiento de la melena cobaltina de Kruger, no sin antes retirar brevemente el turbante de su cabeza.

-Celebremos esta feliz noticia...- Elevó su voz Tanos con un palmoteo de manos que invitaba a los músicos a hacer sonar la música de nuevo, esta vez parejas de todas las naciones se unieron a la danza verdaderamente cautivadora y ardorosa de los Agorias.

Una vez a solas las dos recién casadas, una se atrevió a hablar. -Me cuesta pensar que no sea un sueño...- Musitó Zoe dando un beso a la mejilla de su esposa. -Salut y Bendio-

-Bendio Zoe, te extrañé- Natsuki llevó la mano a la altura de su corazón y ejecutó la postura en honor de Rama, símbolo del sentir honesto.

Zoe ansiaba que la ocasión de marcharse llegase con prontitud, esos labios la condenaban en sueños y pensamientos, esperaba el momento de probarlos más que solo con la ternura que había tenido la ocasión de sentir antes. Pero del mismo modo que Shizuru y Reito habían sido asediados por lamebotas en manada, ellas no pudieron eludir aquel deber, después de las felicitaciones, invitaciones y acuerdos de tantos, llegó el momento en que finalmente pudieron seguir su camino, e ir a presentarse ante los que realmente importaban.

-Deseo que conozcas a mi madre y a mi hermana, al resto de mi familia- Dijo la Kruger antes de poner su brazo en la postura adecuada para que Zoe pudiera sostenerse y caminar a su lado, con la posición y la dignidad de ser su Aram'e o esposa en los términos de los Argoria.

Natsuki tragaba saliva cuanto más próximo se hallaba el lugar donde estaba la realeza de Excélsior. Solo Reira y Shion parecían contentos, el rostro de Shizuru y Reito era de lo más neutro, pero estaba segura que la mirada rubí asesinó a Zoe al menos 10 veces antes de su arribo. Nao, simplemente estaba interesada en las bailarinas cuyas atléticas figuras agradaban bastante a sus ojos mientras tomaba una copa de vino de lo más indiferente.

Reira fue la primera en adelantarse y darle un sentido abrazo a Zoe. -Bienvenida a nuestra familia, es un placer conocerte al fin, Natsuki me ha hablado tanto de ti que en verdad ansiaba verte con mis propios ojos-

Ante semejantes palabras Zoe se sonrojó, realizó una venia ante la reina madre de su Aram'e. -No puedo expresar mi emoción, verlos es maravillarme con otro de los atesorados rostros de mi Aram'e-

-Una madre es feliz, observando como la mujer que escoge una hija o un hijo, no teme expresar su sentir a pesar de lo que puedan pensar otros- Musitó complacida la reina de Excélsior.

-Ella no me esconde, y yo no haré algo tan opuesto a su voluntad...- Aquella expresión fue como un golpe directo al orgullo de Shizuru, quien no escondió una mirada de desdén sobre la Argoria, que por suerte pasó desapercibida.

Tanto Reira como Zoe comenzaron a intercambiar palabras, relatos sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos en el tiempo en que Natsuki yació en Argoria. Shion tan atento como su esposa, escuchaban a la hija de Tanos, quien se expresaba en una forma diferente y algunas veces confusa para ellos, notaban entonces como las creencias de los Argorianos estaban tan profundamente arraigados a ellos, como su propia forma de ser o exponer sus pensamientos. -Mi padre y mis hermanas vendrán en un momento... dan gracias a Raava, por la oportunidad de verlos-

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- Intervino Nao, con algo de curiosidad, Zoe se sonrojó inmediatamente, volvió la vista sobre la Kruger y esta asintió silenciosamente.

-La vi por vez primera, en las dunas de Mattis durante una revuelta de los Busharé de las fronteras del desierto Amaní, supuse que se trataba de uno de los aliados de los traidores, dado que sus ropas no eran de la casa Minari, pero fue toda una sorpresa verle enfrentar a nuestros rivales con una comitiva tan reducida y vencer, era un demonio con la espada, tenía un tino certero, se movía como nadie en el combate, ella hizo temer a nuestros enemigos... una vez calmada la refriega nos ayudó a escapar, ella procuró nuestra seguridad silenciosamente y no tuve más remedio que confiar, estaba a su merced o la de los Busharé y por cuanto no me había matado, era bastante mejor... por suerte Natsuki había acudido allí con el aval de mi abuelo por un acuerdo entre nuestras naciones, claro que para ser sincera...- Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios de Zoe, mientras acariciaba el envés de la mano de la Kruger. -...no supe que se tratara de una doncella, hasta que se vió forzada a tomar una ducha dos días después en el oasis de Nafur, imaginaran mi espanto cuando comenzó a desnudarse frente a nosotras- Un sonrojo inundó aquel rostro acaramelado, Shizuru levantó una ceja, era odioso que Zoe pareciera tan inocente cuando todos sabían que se trataba de su segundo matrimonio o es que ¿En verdad ella y Natsuki se habían reservado hasta esa ocasión? Absurdo, la princesa Minari no tendría una virtud que cuidar.

-¿Natsuki?- Reira miró de malas maneras a su hija adoptiva, no era propio de una dama pasar tanto tiempo sin algo de cuidado de la higiene personal, Nao por su parte se rió por lo bajo, le venía una buena encima. Shizuru desvió la mirada y procuró hacer como que escuchaba a Reito en su charla sobre aspectos propios de la política.

-Madre, te aseguro que estaba más preocupada de no permitirles perecer por deshidratación que de ducharme, cuando el agua era tan escasa... y no vi inconveniente en que supiera de mi genero, no lo escondo y había jurado protegerla hasta el momento de llevarla ante su abuelo o incluso después, dejarla sola con nuestros perseguidores a las espaldas era arriesgado-

-Reira, sabes como es nuestra hija... muy comprometida con las misiones que se le encomiendan...- Intervino Shion con una sonrisa galante, a fin de cuentas era un historia de amor lo que escuchaban. -¿No se te hace un poco romántico? Allá en la noche, bajo la luz de la luna una dama se exponía tal cual era a otra, en la fuente de un oasis, eso supera y por mucho nuestra primera cita-

-¿Tan prontamente te sentiste atraída Zoe?- Preguntó Reira con ilusión y algo sonrojada por las inapropiadas palabras de su esposo.

-Oh... por Raava... no, err... si, quiero decir, me pareció una contemplación hermosa pero pronto intuí que tratándose de una doncella solo pensaría sobre ella como una emisaria o una amiga, nada me suponía la suerte de verla en lo próximo-

-Salvo por los cuatro años posteriores...- Acotó Nao, delatando lo evidente... pasó mucho tiempo. -Pero supongo que no sería bueno hacerse de ilusiones-

-Así que terminaste en la zona de la amistad...- Esta vez Reito le dió una palmada en el hombro a Natsuki. -No me lo esperaba-

-Yo no tenía esas intenciones, Kanzaki... solo deseaba protegerlas y mostrar la honestidad de nuestra palabra, Argoria siempre puede contar con Excélsior como su aliado-

-¿Por qué fueron atacadas? No es frecuente que la monarquía de una nación esté expuesta a semejantes peligros...- Esta vez habló Shizuru, intentando apartar la charla de circunstancias pastelosas propias de las bodas y los enamorados, la sola mención de aquellas historias le estaban estrangulando por dentro.

-...a falta del Ventus anterior, Sharam I, la figura del Lottus fue menospreciada debido a sus años, a la vejez... los sacerdotes del templo de Raava nos dieron acogida a mí y a mis hermanas mientras intentábamos llegar al castillo donde leales hombres aún servían a los Minari y estaríamos a salvo, pero ello no fue suficiente para persuadir a Rajir Busharé, líder de los Arenios y primo quinto de mi abuelo, él quería el trono para sí, pero solo lo obtendría con la muerte de la línea de sangre, matándonos a nosotras...-

-Eso suena horrible...- Reira se cubrió la boca sin esconder su espanto, casi parecía un relato de bárbaros, la familia queriendo cortar la vida de la propia sangre.

-Ciertamente fueron momentos angustiosos, si hubiera encontrado el valor de realizar el bajiran, no habría conocido a Natsuki-

-¿El Bajiran?-

-Es un corte en el cuello, en la carótida, una muerte inmediata y se dice que indolora... se autoinflinge para quitarle al enemigo el honor de una victoria completa, a través del suicidio- Explicó Natsuki, sabiendo que la cara de su madre empeoraría, de algún modo Shion se había encargado que la crudeza del mundo no llegara a los oídos de la Reina, por lo que ella era bastante más inocente de lo que se podría decir.

-Válgame dios, tanto así-

-No pasó, madre... de ser, ella no estaría aquí en este momento- La pelinegra se ocupó entonces de calmar a Reira, mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la de Shizuru brevemente.

-Mi vida no tenía tanto valor como la de mis amadas hermanas o la del niño en mi seno, pero si nos apresaran tendrían en su mano la voluntad de mi abuelo para hacer y deshacer a nuestro pueblo, por amor a los hijos de argoria se haría... por suerte, Natsuki llegó antes de que debiese ocupar este rito-

-¿Estabas embarazada? ¿Tienes un hijo?- La inquietud de Shizuru abandonó sus labios sin ninguna clase de filtro, ni decir de su rostro claramente molesto. Ya era bastante decir que fuera una mujer viuda y que su virtud no fuese entregada a Natsuki, pero decir que tuviera hijos con otro hombre ¿Acaso no le corría sangre por las venas a la Kruger?

-Sharam II, es hijo de mi primer esposo, alteza... - Zoe hizo una tenue reverencia, deseando apagar la flama de la ira en los ojos de su cuñada. -No tiene valor la mujer que niega a un hijo por la conveniencia y yo jamás escondí esta verdad a Natsuki, nos conocimos cuando yo tenía 4 meses de embarazo, ella estuvo a cada paso y sostuvo mi mano durante el alumbramiento... ella conoce cada secreto de mí-

-Un pequeño niño, cuya vida he velado y salvaguardado como si fuera mío... en mis términos, Sharam II, es mi hijo y lo es ahora a la vista de toda Argoria, gracias a mi matrimonio con Zoe- El ceño fruncido de Natsuki los heló a todos. -Reira, ¿No podrías entender cuando tú me recibiste amorosa a pesar de ser la hija de otra mujer?-

-Solo me enorgullece, la honorable persona en la que te convertiste...- Reira le dió un beso a su hija adoptiva y miró gentilmente a Zoe, -...no importa si es tu segundo matrimonio Zoe, ni será visto con desdén el niño, porque como madre y como mujer te entiendo completamente-

-Los dioses me bendicen con su comprensión- Inclinó la cabeza con humildad y la mirada cristalina, es el corazón de una madre tan frágil cuando es de su progenie de la que se habla.

-En nuestra cultura, una mujer se guarda a sí misma para la persona que será su esposo... no está bien visto que mi hermana sea, un pobre reemplazo del marido que has perdido-

-¡Shizuru!- Se oyó la voz llena de reproche de la madre de la castaña.

-Debí callar eso, pero no considero que seas digna de Natsuki... perdona mi honestidad, alteza- La castaña no lo soportó más, simplemente se dió la media vuelta y se encaminó lejos de la gente, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para apagar el fuego ardoroso de la ira en su interior.

Temerosa por la seguridad de la princesa que se exponía a los exteriores de la casa de la rosa, Natsuki no tuvo más remedio que acudir tras ella, dejando atrás un tenso silencio.

-Oh, princesa... perdone las indiscretas palabras de mi hija, no la reconozco... comprenda por favor que son sus celos de hermana sobreprotectora los que la traicionan y tratándose de Natsuki... su pequeña hermana-

-Lo comprendo, la realidad es que muchas personas opinan igual que ella y a la par se cuestionan el género de mi Aram'e, es algo que esperábamos... aunque supuse que lady Shizuru, tendría una reacción diferente- Zoe no comprendía porque la castaña la miraba con tanto desdén, ¿Tendría que mostrarle el valor de sus sentimientos para cambiar aquella expresión?

-No tengan las caras largas, Salut y Bendio, querido Shion... celebremos y bebamos, es una boda no un funeral- Llegó Tanos con un gran talante, sonriendo y con la copa en la mano, tras él un gran número de siervas comenzaron a ofrecer bebidas a los reyes y sus acompañantes.

.

.

.

-Shizuru...- La llamaba por su nombre, siguiendo sus pasos presurosamente en medio del entramado laberíntico del jardín de la casa mayor de los carteyanes, aunque sin perder de vista los riesgos y con Sayers vigilando el perímetro desde las sombras. -No es posible que estés tan enfadada, trataste de forma indignante a Zoe...- Natsuki se alegró de sus buenos reflejos, pues evitó atropellar a Shizuru por poco tras su abrupto detenimiento.

Se dió la vuelta para confrontarla con una expresión molesta, deseando dejar fluir todo su enfado en su tono de voz. -¿No pudiste elegir a Zarai o a Mikoto Minari? Tenías que elegir por descarte a una mujer que claramente no ha llegado pura a ti, que es viuda y con un hijo... ¿Acaso intentas humillarme?- Intentaba en vano la castaña princesa de Excélsior evadir a su perseguidora.

-Eso no me interesa- La joven militar negó con la cabeza. -Shizuru yo no podría exigirle a Zoe, lo que yo no puedo dar... de sobra sabes tú que yo tampoco he llegado pura a este momento-

-Pero no tienen que saberlo todos, fuimos lo suficientemente discretas al respecto- Y no mentía, nadie se atrevería jamás a poner en tela de juicio su castidad, después de todo nunca estaba en presencia de hombres por mucho tiempo y cuidó cada detalle en sus encuentros juveniles.

-Eso no importa...- ¿Cómo hacerle entender que todas las cosas de las que hablaba no significaban nada en ese momento?

-Entonces ¿Qué importa ahora?- Cuestionó con expresión dolida la castaña.

-Tengo lo que quería... ¿Es tan difícil de entender?- Preguntó con mirada dolida, no esperaba su alegría ni su celebración, pero sí una pizca de la diplomacia que despilfarraba en tantos idiotas.

-¿Y qué querías Natsuki?- La miró con una cruda intensidad, como si quisiera desnudar su alma y no consensuadamente.

Quiso callarse aquellos pensamientos, pero cuanto más la miraba más sabía que no podría esconderlo, era una pesada losa en sus hombros. Así que lo dijo, no... lo gritó. -¡Una esposa! Un hijo o hija aun si su sangre no era la mía... quería lo que cualquier persona, una familia- Suspiró al final derrotada, como buscando el decoro que la situación requería. -La soñé contigo, pero he aprendido en la crudeza de las muchas ignominias que he visto, que los sueños solo son eso y la vida hay que tomarla entre las manos- Cerró sus puños mostrandole a Shizuru el brazalete de bodas. -No he querido ser tu oscuro secreto siempre-

-Yo pude darte todo eso, si hubieses sido un poco más paciente...- Insistía la princesa de Excélsior.

-¿Querías que tuviera 40 o 50 para empezar a vivir? El tiempo no se detiene Shizuru, vives cada momento presente pensando en el futuro que puede desmoronarse en un segundo y yo... no "no tengo tiempo"- Desvió la mirada sobre el suelo, apretando entre sus labios la verdad. ¿Para que herirla más? ¿Qué sentido tenía decirlo ya?

-Quería que me dieras un año, tenía planeado recibir la corona de mi padre...- Shizuru sostuvo la portentosa barbilla entre sus dedos, para obligar a la morena a verse a los ojos. -una vez cedida, tendría la libertad de elegir mi camino, te escribí mil cartas que no leiste explicándote cada detalle aunque cada una de ellas fuera severamente comprometedora para mí, pero no te tomaste la molestia de leer o de presentarte ese día, enviaste a tus lacayos para darme una caja y una foto manchada con tu sangre seca, como si quisieras torturarme cada momento después de ese día-

-Nina no es ningún lacayo, confío plenamente en ella, sin la más mínima duda- La punzante culpa, la sensación de haber fallado en protegerla, ese extraño sentimiento cada ocasión que tenía la oportunidad de mirarla a los ojos. -¿Entiendes?-

-Perdona si no la recuerdo con agradecimiento, ha sido un horrible momento-

-Te entiendo, no me sentí mejor cuando vi esa misma foto...-

-Y quien te remitió tan nociva noticia...-

-Nuestro amado padre, el Rey...- No escondió un dejo de ironía.

-Entonces le dejaste manipular nuestras vidas por segunda vez...- Cuestionó molesta la de mirar rubí. Aunque de fondo deseaba vengarse de Shion por sus inoportunas intervenciones, ¿Tanto le interesaba que se enlazara con Reito?

-No le concedí nada, hay cosas que no comprenderías jamás...-

-Si no lo dices ¿Como saberlo...?-

-Es peligroso para ti, estar cerca de mí... estoy siendo egoista con Zoe y con Sharam, con todos los Minari juntos, pero ellos conocen los riesgos y quieren ayudar- ¿Cómo decirle que era su sangre el más peligroso veneno para el mundo?

-Eso solo es... más confuso- Buscó más allá, en los ojos que sabía leer, y notó la realidad... la intención verdadera de la joven militar. -... y no tienes la intención de decirmelo- Susurraron los labios carmines.

-Lo sé y es verdad, no te lo diré- No pudo negarlo la pelinegra de glaucos ojos.

Shizuru comprendió que algunas veces es mejor quedarse con las simples sospechas, algunas certezas son sin lugar a dudas, dolorosas como nada en el mundo. -¿Permanecerás con el rostro pintado toda la noche?- Cuestionó antes de apresurar disimuladamente su andar.

-Prefieres no saber la respuesta...-

-Alguna tradición desconocida, seguramente- Musitó fríamente, casi olvidaba que Natsuki acudiría al lecho de Zoe esa noche, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Se sintió verdaderamente tonta por ello.

-Esto pasará, Shizuru... llegará el momento en que no significará nada- Musitó Natsuki siguiéndole el paso a la castaña.

-Subestimas completamente mis sentimientos, Natsuki-

-No, el tiempo... lo cambia todo "La sensación de la muerte a mis espaldas y contar cada minuto de mi vida sin tener la certeza de tener el próximo" ¿Cómo no lo sabría?-

-No me dejarás sola, ¿Verdad?-

-Te pones en riesgo cada momento así y sabes cuanto me atormenta la idea de que algo malo te pase- No importaba qué problemas tuvieran, seguía importando y mucho.

-Cuando dices esas cosas, con esa expresión en tu rostro... tercamente vuelvo a pensar que me quieres todavía, luego recuerdo que tú te casaste primero que yo con alguien más y siento una espina orgullosa que ansía no suplicarte nunca más... pero no sé, porque nos hicimos esto, cada vez más y más distantes- Acercó su mano sobre la mejilla de la pelinegra y la caricia corrió el polvo hasta desdibujar algunas de las líneas en la cara de Natsuki, acercó su rostro mirando directamente en los ojos de su 'hermana' con todos los sentimientos que contenía.

La firme mano de la Kruger retuvo su muñeca, y apartó el rostro. -Si estamos apartadas es más fácil olvidar, lo sabes-

-Y tú olvidaste en estos 4 años... entiendo- Afirmó desencantada, antes de intentar huir nuevamente.

-¿A dónde vas?- ¿Escaparía de ella toda la noche?

-A un lugar seguro dentro del edificio para que puedas dejarme sola- Pero su voz estaba rota.

-Shizuru no... argg... no llores por favor, sabes que me rompe el corazón- Casi corría tras ella.

-Entonces mira a otra parte...- Respondía tercamente.

-¡Shizuru!- Ni siquiera pudo alcanzarla o sujetar su mano, cuando el latido de su corazón quiso detenerse, se llevó la mano al pecho y se sostuvo de lo que tuvo a su alcance, siendo una escultura un regalo oportuno de la providencia.

La castaña princesa de Excélsior no se percató de aquella circunstancia, pero sí lo hizo quien en busca de su amante había llegado al jardín.

Zoe Minari corrió en la dirección de la castaña. -¡Natsuki!-

La mirada escarlata no comprendió las circunstancias, hasta que al mirar atrás, vió a su amada pelinegra mantenerse en pie por alguna gracia divina, con lo que se antojaba un dolor apenas expuesto por una mueca en su faz y un sudor frío formándose en su frente. Sin entender lo que pasaba no tuvo ni la ocasión de tender su mano, cuando Zoe aparecía frente a la pelinegra ofreciendo sus brazos como soporte. Apreció entonces que sin temor alguno, Natsuki se apoyó en la Argoria dejándose caer hasta reposar en el suelo. Como si ni siquiera estuviera allí se sintió tan fuera de sitio mientras la princesa mayor susurraba palabras dulces al oído de su esposa, dándole a saber que no sería por mucho tiempo su agonía. -Zagar, Aknia...- Llamó con voz firme a sus custodias. -El vial... ¡Pronto!- Las dos mujeres se miraron y la que era llamada Zagar levantó su Sadi, revelando entre su falda y su pantalón, un cinto con un bolso pequeño, Aknia con raudos movimientos, deshizo las amarras y abrió el contenedor, develando un inyector dérmico con un contenido cristalino.

Reaccionando por fin se arrodilló junto a la mujer de piel broncínea. -¿Qué le pasa?- Sostuvo la mano izquierda de Natsuki para hacerle saber que estaba allí y su enojo se había esfumado en medio de aquella repentina angustia.

Zoe abrió los labios para pronunciar palabra, pero sintió el agarre de la Kruger en su falda. Cerró los labios y bajó la mirada sobre su amante, quien seguramente perdería la consciencia pronto. Shizuru observó que la mujer la ignoraba mientras desprendía el fajín de la pelinegra para exponer el vientre gloriosamente definido de la menor, por los dioses, casi olvidaba la vista preciosa de las formas de Natsuki. Sin asomos de duda, la Minari inyectó la sustancia con un golpe seco en el costado, lo cual le devolvió el aire a la morena, acto seguido, Zagar tendió un ungüento a su joven ama, la cual lo empleó para proteger los piquetes de la inyección en la piel de su amada. Aún sin responder a Shizuru, ordenó a Aknia. -Trae a los Arcaid, requiero su ayuda para llevar a mi Aram'e a su lecho, es necesario su reposo-

Tomando la ocasión del tiempo abierto por la búsqueda de los sirvientes de Zoe, Shizuru tomó la muñeca de la Minari. -Dime qué le pasa a mi Natsuki-

-No puede una esposa develar los secretos de su Aram'e ni porque la vida perdiera por ello, y que no daría por ella, Alteza... que me ha devuelto a la vida y ha salvado a mi pueblo, a mi familia- Casi suplicaba su comprensión.

-Ella es mi todo... si no lo dices, yo encontraré el modo de saber- La determinación en sus ojos tan hipnotizantes como los de un encantador de serpientes erizó la piel de Zoe, más esta insistió.

-Que sea por sus labios y no los míos, que no sabría herir su corazón con una traición- Con su mano cubrió la mitad de su rostro e inclinó la cabeza, era un símbolo de honesto sentir. -Por ello me disculpo ante usted- Se puso de pie, llegaron dos hombres fornidos que levantaron a Kruger en una camilla tan adornada como el trono movible de un rey, atrás venían otros cinco arcaid cuyas manos se miraban siempre próximas a sus espadas o sus cintos armados. -Lleven a su alteza a lugar seguro o velen su camino con sus vidas, su Ventus no desearía otra cosa-

-Vivimos para servir- Dijeron los hombres y tres de los cinco se hicieron a la espalda de la castaña quien se esmeraba por no perder los estribos, al ver a sus padres mirar desde la distancia, junto a un grupo numeroso de sus invitados.

-Me apena que sea tan breve el tiempo, Bendio... Shizuru- Dicho esto, Zoe se fue con su séquito y una Natsuki inconsciente.

Ante las nuevas circunstancias que se le presentaban, la Excelsaria princesa comprendió dos cosas. La primera y más preocupante de todas, lo que fuera que hubiera hecho desplomar a Natsuki no podía ser nada bueno, tenía que saber, pero era algo que un grupo reducido de personas conocía, eran los Minari los depositarios de sus secretos y eso había dolido lo suficiente para sentirse como un golpe de gracia. En segundo lugar, había subestimado a Zoe Minari pues de las tres hijas del rey, ella era la más experimentada y podía transmitir emociones tan intensas a cualquiera con su sola mirada, era una seductora sin lugar a dudas y su aparente pasividad le parecía un buen motivo para desconfiar, era hermosa y una gran actriz seguro, así que sería una rival difícil de vencer.


End file.
